Be There for Me, Always?
by LauralovesPLL
Summary: Ezria fan-fic:  Aria and Ezra have always been best friends. Aria confides in him for everything, but one thing in particular is becoming an issue. Ezra tries to help her, and realises along the way something that he never thought would happen. R&R:
1. Chapter 1

**Note: New idea that popped into my mind. *Ezra was never Aria's teacher, and they are one year in age difference.***

"Aria, come downstairs, now," Byron yelled from the kitchen.

"I'm coming, Dad," Aria looked at herself one final time in the mirror. She walked over to her bed and glanced at a picture of her and her brother, Mike, "Wish me luck on my first day of sophomore year, bro. I love you, Mike." She pressed her fingertips to her lips and pressed them gently on the frame. About a year and a half had passed since Mike had committed suicide. He left a letter saying that he was in a bad place and didn't know what to do, so he took his life. Aria missed him so much, and wished she could've saved him, but it was too late for that.

"After school today, I need you to get me some more beer," Byron said to Aria as she hesitantly walked toward her father.

"Dad," Aria looked into his tired and aged eyes, "You have had way too much to drink. It's only Tuesday and you have gone through four six-packs." After Mike passed, Byron became an alcoholic. Ella didn't like this, so she divorced him and left. Aria had chosen to stay with her dad; she thought she would be able to fix him.

"Aria," Byron's voice rose, "Do not make me get angry."

"I am not going to get you any more," Aria firmly said.

"Oh really," Byron grabbed her arms really tight, making Aria sob, "I think you might want to rethink that little girl."

Aria looked him in the eyes, "Dad, stop. I am not going to rethink this. You have to stop!"

He raised one of his hands and slapped her face hard. Aria fell to the ground while holding her cheek, tears forming in her eyes. Byron's eyes widened and he made a move to help her up, but Aria moved away and flinched.

"Aria, I'm sorry," Byron apologized.

"I'll get your damn beer, Dad," Aria mumbled and slammed the house door shut. She then walked the short distance between her and Ezra's house. Ezra had been her best friend since she was in first grade, and he was in second. She remembered how they met very clearly.

_Flashback:_

_Six year old Aria was at recess, playing by the swings. It was her first day at Rosewood Elementary. Her parents didn't send her to preschool or kindergarten because she was already smart enough. She was dressed in a little pink dress with her brown curls tied into a ponytail._

_She was swinging, when some jerk pushed her off of the swing. She fell to the ground and scraped her arm, which made her cry. A second grader saw what happened and ran to go help her. He was tall for his age, which was seven, and he had messy brown curls that lay atop his head and sky blue eyes._

"_Did you just push her off that swing," the second grader asked the little boy that had stolen Aria's swing. He nodded hesiatntly and the nice boy continued, "Give her the swing back before I go tell the principal." The first grader scurried off the swing and went play in the sandbox._

_Aria wiped her eyes, "Thank you."_

"_No problem. My name is Ezra," Ezra smiled at her._

"_I'm Aria," she smiled back with her two front teeth missing._

"_I'm sorry for what he did to you. That Noel Kahn can be a jerk. Is your arm okay," Ezra asked as she nodded, her ponytail bouncing to life as she did so._

"_It is just scraped," she said in her squeaky voice as she looked at it._

"_Where are your friends," Ezra asked looking around._

"_Oh, I-I don't have any yet. I just started coming to this school, so no one wants to play with me because I am new," Aria's bottom lip pouted out and her eyes became wet with tears, "No one likes me."_

"_I like you," Ezra said sweetly, causing her to smile again, "How's bout you come play with me?"_

"_Really," Aria asked excitedly._

"_Really, come on," Ezra said holding a hand out to her. She got up and brushed out her dress. She and Ezra took turns pushing each other on the swing and sliding down the slide together._

_End of Flashback:_

The two later found out that they were neighbors and were inseparable ever since. Ezra was the one she leaned on during her parent's divorce and when Mike had died. When her dad began drinking and beating her, she would fall into his arms and he would catch her every time she fell.

"Hi Mrs. Fitz," Aria smiled when she reached the Fitz household.

"Good morning, Aria," Mrs. Fitz invited her in and gave her two cups of coffee, "You can go on up, dear. Ezra is just getting ready. Bring this to him if you don't mind?"

"Yes, ma'am," Aria set her book sack down and rushed upstairs. She reached a familiar door and burst through, "Honey, I'm home."

"Aria, hey," Ezra watched as she made her way over and sat on his bed, "You're early."

"Yeah, sorry," Aria hesitated, "I just wanted to see you."

"Well, I am happy you are here," he gave his best friend a hug and felt her tense up under his grip, "Aria, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Aria lied.

"Oh, no," Ezra sighed, "Let me see."

"It's really no big deal, Ezra," Aria picked up her sleeves and saw bruises from where Byron grabbed her this morning.

"It is a big deal," Ezra gently stroked her arm, "Did he hit you anywhere else?"

"He slapped me in the face," Aria whispered.

"It's a little red," Ezra looked down at his feet, "He needs to stop doing this to you."

"Ezra, it's not his fault," Aria played with a strand of her curls, "He is just trying to deal with losing Mike and my mom."

"So that makes it okay," Ezra asked getting angry, "Aria, he hits you."

"Ezra can you keep it down please," she whispered with tears forming in her eyes, "I know what he does to me, believe me I know, but I am all he has left."

Ezra calmed down a little bit and lifted her chin to look at him, "But he won't have anyone if you keep letting him do this to you."

"I don't know what else to do," tears began to start streaming down Aria's face.

"Shhh. It's okay," Ezra wrapped his arms around her tightly, "Is there any way I can protect you? I don't want you to get hurt anymore."

"When you just hold me I feel protected and safe," Aria answered truthfully, "Just being here for me is amazing. Thank you for being my best friend, Ezra. Without you, I don't know if I could survive. I love you."

"I love you, too, Aria," Ezra replied. _But, he doesn't know if he means as just friends…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"Are you sure you don't want to skip," Ezra asked her for the fifth time as they drove to Rosewood High.

"Ezra, it's the first day," Aria looked over at him, "And besides, I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me."

"Yes, I do," Ezra replied quickly, "I care about you too much not to worry. You are my best friend," he semi-lied. Sure he was her best friend, but he cares for her more than that.

"I know," Aria leaned over the middle console and gave Ezra a hug once they were parked, "And you will be there for me, right? Always?"

"Always," Ezra said as he hugged her back, "Now let's go. If we wait any longer, we won't have any time to find our lockers and stuff before first period."

Aria nodded and got out of the car. She and Ezra both walked through the wooden doors of the place they call high school.

"I am going to get our schedules," Ezra told Aria and then headed for the administrator's office.

"Here we go," Aria whispered to herself. She had been in school all of her life, but every year, on her first day, she would become nervous and get butterflies in her stomach. Especially since Mike wasn't by her side. Usually on the first day of school, they would spend every free moment of that day together, talking about their teachers and classes. They would laugh about the snobby girls and the hotshot boys in their class. The first day of school, for the siblings, was dedicated to spending all day together.

Aria glanced around to see the familiar faces of her classmates. There was Noel Kahn, Aria's first grade bully, who was fist bumping one of his lacrosse buddies. She saw Alison DiLaurentis, Emily Fields, Spencer Hastings, and Hanna Marin by the library. Aria waved at her old friends. Everyone waved back except for Alison, who had a smirk on her face. Aria wondered why, but she didn't pay too much attention to it.

"Here you go," Ezra came up behind her a handed her her class schedule, "We have first hour together. There wasn't enough students that had taken AP English in your grade, so they just stuck you in my class."

"Wow, that's great," Aria smiled at her paper.

"Oh," Ezra said as he took a few more papers from his folder, "Here is your locker combination and a list of your teachers."

"Thank you," Aria said as she took the papers from his hands.

"I have to go find my locker before class," Ezra moved out of some freshman's way, "I guess I'll see you in first hour."

"See you," Aria said as he rushed through the crowd. She also maneuvered her way through the swarm of students, in search of her own locker. After a minute or two, she finally found it and quickly put her combination in. As she opened it, her boyfriend, Jason DiLaurentis, came up behind her and kissed her cheek.

"Hey," Aria smiled, but then her smile dropped as she remembered she was angry at him, "You never called or anything this summer? What happened?"

"I'm sorry," Jason pulled her close, "I didn't have a lot of free time this summer. I was busy." Jason saw the look of disappointment wash over her face, "Look, I'm sorry. How about we go get some burgers later in the week?"

"Jason, I'm a vegetarian," Aria eyed him curiously, "I told you that before. Or have you never paid attention to me at all during this relationship?"

"No-no I meant veggie burgers," Jason stuttered out, "I knew that, Ar. Hey, look I have to go. See you later," he said making a quick getaway.

Aria stared after him, wondering if he ever paid attention to her, "Maybe he just acted like he did all along. He had been very distant since the school year ended last year," she was pulled from her thoughts as the bell rang and the sound of classroom doors shutting echoed the hallways, "Damn it!"

She slammed her locker door shut and made a bee-line for room 53, Mr. Madden's classroom. Once she made it, she opened the door and found all of the eyes on her.

"Ms. Montgomery," Mr. Madden sighed and looked at her, "It is very nice of you to finally join us."

"I'm really sorry I was late. I was having trouble with my locker and I lost track of time," Aria lied.

"I'll let you go since it is your first day, but if it ever happens again-," Aria cut him off.

"It won't," she said quickly.

"Good, now take a seat," Mr. Madden gestured toward the desks and turned to write on his chalkboard. Thankfully, Ezra had saved her a seat right behind him. She saw that his shoulders were shaking. He was laughing silently over what just happened. Aria shoved him softly, but smiled widely. The first four hours flew by quickly and it was now lunchtime. All of the high school students got to go eat off campus, as long as they came back before fifth hour. As Aria was making her way to her locker, she saw her group of friends near the bathrooms.

"Hey," Aria smiled and walked up to them, "What did you guys do all summer? It's like everyone had fallen off the Earth."

"Just like your brother did," Alison laughed and Aria felt tears flooding her eyes, "How are you doing, sweetie? I mean, I don't know how you coped with knowing you killed him."

Hanna, Spencer, and Emily gasped at how horrible Ali was being. Aria spoke up, "I did not kill my brother! I love him!"

"Oh please," Alison scoffed, "You could've spent more time with him instead of coming over and being with Jason. It's mostly your fault he bit the dust. Come on girls, let's get away from this murderer." Hanna, Spencer, and Emily sympathetically glanced at Aria, but then followed Ali out of the building.

Aria sprinted down the hallways, trying to find the exit doors as her tears streamed down her face. She always wondered if she could've saved Mike. If she did spend more time with him, would she have found out what was bothering him and fixed it? He never seemed unhappy to Aria, but he has a great front. "I could've saved him," Aria thought to herself silently as tears kept streaming down her face. She caught a glimpse of a familiar blond head and quickly put her attention on it. There was Jason shoving his tongue down some freshman's throat. Aria gasped, which caused Jason to turn in her direction.

"Ar," he said softly walking over to where she was standing, "Why are you crying, baby?"

"Just save it, Jason," Aria shoved him away and ran out of the building, almost knocking someone over in the process, "I'm so sorry."

"Aria, I was just looking for you," the person she had barely tackled was Ezra, "Do you wanna go to lunch together?" Aria turned around and he saw all of the tear stains on her cheeks.

"Would you hate me if I asked you to skip the rest of the day with me," Aria wiped another tear that fell from her eyes, "I need someone I know I can count on to be there for me."

"Of course. Of course I'll skip with you," Ezra closed the space between them and gave her a hug, "And I could never hate you, Aria. Let's go to my house." He grabbed her hand and led her all the way to the car. The way home was silent. The only sound you could hear was Aria's sobs and the sound of her hand rubbing away her tears that continuously fell. Ezra wanted so badly to just take her pain away. He almost couldn't stand to see her like this. But this time, he felt as if he was feeling something different toward her. Something stronger than ever before.

"Are your parents home," Aria asked as she quietly entered his home.

"No. They are both away on a business trip for a few weeks. They left right after us this morning," Ezra explained, "Why don't you come up to my room and change into something a bit more comfortable?" Aria nodded and followed him upstairs. He pulled out some shorts and an old t-shirt for her.

"You can come back in, Ezra," Aria said softly.

Ezra walked to his bed, where Aria was now sitting, and took a seat beside her. He lifted her chin up to face him and looked her deep in the eyes. He wanted to reassure her that he was always here. She must have gotten the unspoken message, because she wrapped her arms around him and began to sob.

"Alison told me that I was the reason Mike had killed himself. I had always wondered if I could've saved him. What if I hadn't gone over to Jason's one day when he needed me? I could've talked to him and he would've opened up to me. And then I caught Jason kissing another girl. He never paid any attention to me for our entire relationship," Aria vented to him while Ezra just let her talk, "It seems as if no one loves me anymore. Sometimes I wish I could just-," Ezra cut her off.

"Don't you dare say that, Aria. Never wish that you could die. Mike loved you. It is not your fault that he killed himself. No one could have prevented that except for him, understand," Aria nodded as he kept talking, "And Jason is a loser with greasy hair that you shouldn't give the time of day to. And you were wrong about no one loving you, because I do. If I'd have never met you, I would probably be a jerk, loser, or jock just like the rest of the boys in our grades. I love you, Aria. So never say that you want to die, because I would be lost without you here with me. Just never say that again to me, okay? My worst fear is losing you forever."

"Thank you, Ezra. And I won't say that again," Aria sighed.

"Sorry for going off on you like that, but you are way too important to take your life," Ezra said griping her hand.

Aria leaned in and kissed him. It was a kiss, but it was a friendly one. Ezra looked into her eyes and smiled. Aria smiled back and then laid down and closing her eyes, falling asleep.

"Aria," Ezra gently shook her awake, "It's time for you to wake up."

"What time is it," she mumbled groggily.

"Around seven thirty," Ezra said checking his watch.

"Shit," Aria cursed under her breath and hopping out of bed, "Dad told me to get him more beer and the store closed at seven forty-five!"

"Aria," Ezra said as she continued to pace around the room, "Aria? Aria!"

"What," she stopped in her tracks and put her hands over her face.

"I got some beer. You can take it to him," Ezra walked over to her and embraced her.

"I think you just saved me," Aria smiled against his embrace, "Thank you, but I really have to go."

"Call me if you need anything," Ezra yelled to her as he watched her run out the door.

Aria quietly opened the door to her house, trying not to make too much noise. As she sat the beer down on the table, Byron stumbled out of the living room.

"Where the hell have you been, huh," he yelled at her drunkenly, "I have been worried sick!"

"Sorry, Dad," Aria said flinching as he came closer to her, "I was just at an after school meeting."

"Well, I wanted you home earlier," he yelled and grabbed her arms forcefully.

"Get off," she hollered and shoved him away, which was the wrong thing to do. He pushed her down, kicked her upper back, and then passed out from the alcohol he drank. Aria winced as she got up, tears flowing down her cheeks. With every step up to her bedroom, she felt like she would break. As she opened her door, she fell to the floor and kicked the door closed. The slam of the door vibrated the room, knocking over a picture of Mike from one of her shelves. She lifted it and traced the edges, "He doesn't mean to do this to me, you know? He only does it because he misses you and mom. I'm sorry if I wasn't there for you, Mike. I'm sorry if you needed to talk to me about something and I wasn't home. I love you and want you to know that I miss you so much," Aria eased onto her bed and brought the photo close to her heart.

"_Aria, you have to get out of here. It's not safe for you. I love you and want you to know that you never did anything wrong to me. No one could've helped me. Do not feel guilty and, please stop dad from hurting you any further. Please go stay at Ezra's for a while. I love you, sis,"_ Aria jumped up at the sound of a distant voice. It was Mike's.

**Note: Hope you enjoyed it! Thank you to all of my kind reviews. You people are amazing:) Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter!**

**~Laura**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"Mike," Aria squeaked out as she hopped from her bed, ignoring the pain of her back. She felt his presence right beside her and smiled a little bit. She had to go to Ezra's. Mike wished that she would, and that is what she will do. Aria moved slowly toward her door and saw that her dad was still passed out. Then, she advanced to her closet and, with difficulty, reached at the top and pulled down a suitcase. She packed all of her clothes, make-up, and a few photos that she always kept with her. Once everything was packed, she picked up a pen and paper and began to write:

_Dad,_

_I'm safe. That is all you need to know, if you even care. I am not coming back until I know you are sober, and you are going to stay that way. I have been afraid of you ever since Mom left, and Mike died. I have only stayed with you through this year and a half because I didn't want you to be lonely, but since you have been drinking and hitting me, you have made me feel lonely, and I don't want to feel that way anymore. So hopefully I'll see you around, Dad. Sober._

_Love, Aria_

Aria folded it up, grabbed her belongings, and walked slowly downstairs. She placed the note on the table and glanced back at father. She shook her head slightly and began her short walk to Ezra's. It was now a little after ten as she lifted her hand to knock on his door. After a few minutes, a shirtless Ezra appeared.

"Aria, you're back," he smiled at her.

"I didn't wake you, did I," she asked softly.

"Not at all," he shook his head, "I was just about to head up there, actually. Please don't take this the wrong way, but why are you here?"

"Uh," Aria looked down shyly, "You did say I was always welcome, right?"

"Of course," Ezra finally glanced behind her and saw all of her bags, "Come on in."

"I'm sorry if I intruded," Aria made her way through the doorway, "I just had to get out of that house."

"Why? What happened," Ezra questioned.

"Nothing. I just had to leave," Aria said quickly, "So I sleep…?

"You can take my parents' room," Ezra suggested, rubbing the back of his neck. He then saw Aria's face and quickly said, "Yeah, you're right. Bad idea. I guess my room would be alright."

"Yeah, that sounds a little better," Aria giggled.

"You can go put your things up there right now, if you want," Ezra said as he gestured to her bags, "Let me take that for you."

"That's fine Ezra. You don't have to be my bellhop," Aria joked.

"No, but I am your friend, so," he took the bags from her reach and began to walk upstairs to his room. Aria followed and put her things in the corner of his room. She then sat down on his bed and laid down, stretching her muscles until she winced in pain.

"What's wrong," Ezra questioned, helping her sit back up.

"Just a little sore from walking," she lied.

"Aria," Ezra said softly. Aria groaned.

"Promise you won't say anything," Aria said.

"Of course not," Ezra agreed. Aria began lifting her shirt up and faced her back to Ezra. She never saw what Byron did to her, but judging by Ezra's reaction, it was worse than what she ever gotten before.

"Oh my God," Ezra gasped as he gently grazed it with his hand, "I can't believe he did this to you."

"It's really not that bad," Aria said quickly pulling her shirt down and facing back toward him.

"Yes, yes, it is," Ezra stated as he rubbed his face in disbelief. How could anyone do this to a person they loved? "Look, I'll go get you some medicine okay? Then I'll come back up and get some blankets to sleep on the couch."

"Actually," Aria avoided his eyes, "Can you sleep up here with me tonight?"

"Are you sure," Ezra asked.

"Yeah. The bed is big enough for the both of us," Aria finally turned her gaze to his eyes, "And I trust you."

"Okay," Ezra nodded his head and went downstairs to get Aria's medications. When he got back up to his room, Aria was lying down crying.

Ezra walked and sat down beside her, "What's wrong?"

"Everything. I just want my life to go back to what it used to be," Aria sat up, with help from Ezra, and took the pills he had brought up for her.

"Do you need anything else," Ezra asked getting under the blankets, flicking off the light, and turning on his beside lamp to look at her.

"Can you just hold me," Aria whispered. Ezra nodded and opened his arms. Aria slid right into them and snuggled close to him. Ezra began to rub her back softly, away from the bruise that she was sure had already formed. Aria felt safe. Even though everything was falling apart, she knew Ezra would be there for her, no matter what. She began to wonder if he would ever see her as something more than a friend. What he didn't know, was that she had been developing feelings for him for a while now, but she was too afraid to ask him. She began to think of what would happen if they were a couple. Then, she realized nothing much would change. He already treated her in the nicest way possible, comforted her when she was feeling down or hurt, cared for her, loved her, and made her feel like she was the world to him.

"Does he feel that way about me," Aria asked herself in her mind, "If he does all of these things, even though we aren't a couple, he should have some type of feeling toward me as more than a friend, right?" She felt Ezra shift his arms, indicating that he was still awake. "Are you still awake," Aria whispered into the dark room, lit only by the bathroom light in the hall.

"Yes. Did I wake you," Ezra whispered back, pulling her a little closer to him.

"No," Aria shook her head against his chest, "I couldn't sleep."

"Why not," Ezra asked, "Are you uncomfortable?"

"No," Aria placed her hand on his before he could take it away, "I was just thinking."

"About," Ezra asked continuing to rub her back.

"This," Aria leaned up into the dimly lit room and quickly found his lips. At first he didn't respond, so Aria pulled away, but then he gently grabbed the back of her head and pulled her back in. After a minute, they both pulled away and stared into one another's eyes, glowing with passion. "I'm sorry, I just had to find out," Ezra stopped her before she said anymore.

"You really don't have to be sorry," Ezra smiled, "I have been wanting to do that for a while now."

"Me, too," Aria said relieved.

"So, where does this leave us," Ezra asked raising his eyebrows.

Aria bit her lip and sighed…

**Note: Awwww, finally right? Hope you all enjoyed it and please review:)**

**~Laura**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

"_So, where does this leave us," Ezra asked raising his eyebrows._

Aria bit her lip and sighed, "I don't know. What do you think?"

"I want to be more than friends with you, Aria," Ezra said softly, "I think we should try to be a couple."

"But what would happen if we were to break up," Aria asked contemplating what would happen, "I never want to lose you, Ezra. You are way too important."

"I won't leave you," Ezra grabbed her hand and looked her into the eyes.

"Promise," Aria whispered.

"Promise," Ezra whispered back and kissed her on her lips softly.

"Thank you," Aria said as she lay down once more and began to draw patterns on his chest.

"For what," Ezra looked down at her and smiled.

"For being here for me. Whenever I need you, you are always there. I have to doubt everyone's next move, but for you, I don't," Aria looked him in the eyes for a moment before going back to her patterns.

"Because you and I both know that I could never, and will never, let you down," Ezra smiled. Aria's breathing began to slow and her eyes became heavy. Soon, she fell into a deep sleep. Ezra began to fall asleep, too. Right before he entered his dream world, though, he whispered, "I love you."

Aria groaned as the alarm clock went off, signaling that it was seven o'clock. Aria felt Ezra move his arms from around her and silence the alarm clock. Aria rubbed her eyes and stretched her arms above her head. She then looked over at Ezra, who was watching her with a sleepy, yet amused, expression.

"Why are you smiling like that," Aria yawned and sat up on her elbows.

"Because of you," Ezra murmured before leaning down and giving her a chaste kiss. Aria bit her lip, savoring the moment. Ezra reluctantly hopped out of bed, walked around to the other side, and pulled Aria up with him, "Time to get dressed for school."

Aria groaned, "Why can't we just stay home?"

"Come on, Aria," Ezra said softly and pushed her hair from her face.

"Fine," Aria closed her eyes and then dashed for the bathroom, "But I get to take a shower first!"

"That girl," Ezra chuckled to himself softly as he began getting dressed. A few minutes later, Aria emerged from the shower with her wet hair clinging to her back and a towel wrapped around her small body. She tucked the end of the towel under her arm and began to search through her clothes to find an outfit. Ezra came back from the kitchen and walked back into his room, noticing Aria near the bed, "My bad. I didn't know you were in here."

"It's okay," Aria said, gathering her clothes together and rushing back past him to go back into the bathroom. Ezra smiled and looked backwards as she turned to face him. She smirked as he gulped, knowing he got caught, and blew him a kiss before closing the bathroom door shut behind her.

"Holy crap," Ezra whispered to himself as he shook his head softly with a smile.

"And here we are," Ezra announced as he killed the ignition and grabbed his book sack from the backseat.

"So, I have to make a quick dash to the coffee stand before class. I'll see you in first hour," Aria gave him quick kiss and sprinted off to get her caffeine.

"Crap, crap, crap," Aria said to herself as she was waiting in line, "If these freaks don't hurry up, we will all be late."

"Aria," someone breathed out from behind her, "We need to talk." The person was Jason, to be exact.

"Screw the coffee," Aria threw her hands into the air annoyed and quickly walked away. She felt two strong hands pull her back and push her into an unfamiliar area. Aria looked him in the eye and forced his hand off of her, "Jason, we are over."

"No we aren't," Jason growled back and gripped her wrists harder as the bell rang.

"Where's Aria," Ezra began tapping his foot nervously. It was now ten minutes after class had started and he had begun to worry. Ezra raised his hand quickly. She knew she had promised Mr. Madden not to be late again, and Aria always kept her promises, so he knew something was up.

"Yes, Mr. Fitz," Mr. Madden gestured to his hand.

"May I go to the bathroom," Ezra asked. Mr. Madden nodded as he quickly ram toward the door. Ezra walked to her locker, and she wasn't there. He then checked around the resting area and still saw no sign of her. Ezra checked the coffee stand, hoping she would be there, but once again she was nowhere to be seen. "What the hell?" Then, just as Ezra was about to give up all hope, he heard some mumbling across from the coffee stand; it came from a little enclosed space.

"Jason," he heard a feminine voice that was laced with fear. Ezra hurriedly scrambled over to the area and saw Jason and Aria. Jason had his tongue down Aria's throat and was holding her against the wall forcefully. He began lifting her shirt up slowly. That is when Ezra lost it.

"What the hell are you doing," Ezra grabbed the back of Jason's shirt and threw him off of Aria, "Get the hell off of her." Aria pulled her shirt down and ran into Ezra's embrace.

"Hey, this was none of your concern, okay," Jason regained his balance and walked up to Ezra, getting in his face.

"If you ever lay a hand on her again, I swear I'll hurt you or worse," Ezra said through his teeth. Jason stood there with his mouth in a tight line. His eyes darted from Ezra to Aria, who was now standing behind him from fear of what he might do. He then took a step back, gathered his belongings, and stormed away.

Ezra breathed out a sigh of relief and turned to face Aria, "Did he hurt you? Are you okay? What happened?"

Aria sighed, "I was getting my coffee when I saw him, and I left because I knew I would be late for class. He pulled me back; I tried to get away, but he is stronger than me," Aria's voice was beginning to crack, "I think you got here at just the right time because if you didn't…"

"I'm here now, okay," Ezra said softly, "I won't let him hurt you anymore." Aria let a silent tear fall down her face as she hugged him tightly.

"Ezra," Jacob, a guy from his homeroom class, came up to him, "Sorry to interrupt, but Mr. Madden sent me to see if you were really in the bathroom and that your time is up."

"Okay, tell him I'm on my way," Ezra smiled at Jacob and looked at Aria again once he disappeared down the halls.

"I'm probably going to have detention," Aria scoffed as she and Ezra made their way back to the classroom.

"It's alright," Ezra smiled down at her, "If you get detention, I'll do something to get it, too. Just like in middle school. When your hair got caught in the fire alarm and you accidentally pulled it. You began crying and crying once you had gotten the detention slip, so I unscrewed Ms. Welch's chair so you wouldn't be alone."

"That I remember," Aria laughed as they neared the classroom, "While we were there, though, the detention supervisor had a family emergency and we got to leave early and go get some ice cream."

"Oh yeah," Ezra said softly, "I had forgotten about that."

"That was so long ago," Aria said, "I think it's funny how you can remember everything from what happened when we were eleven when Jason can't remember my name."

"Screw him for doing that," Ezra said, "I will never forget the time I first met a little girl in a pink dress getting picked on by Noel Kahn."

Aria giggled and kissed him.

"Went to the bathroom, huh," the classroom door opened and stood an angry teacher with two detention slips in his hands. He handed them to the couple and stormed back inside. Before they followed, however, they shared knowing smiles.

**Note: Thanks for the AMAZING feedback:) I hope you enjoyed, and please review!**

**~Laura**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

"That was exhausting and stupid," Aria said to Ezra as she plopped down onto the couch and tossed her book sack toward the door.

"I know," Ezra said gently picking up her feet, sitting right beside her, and putting her legs on his lap, "I'm just happy I got to spend detention with you. Even though it was detention.

Aria let out a giggle, "At least we got to leave a bit early. It's kind of like history repeated itself."

"I guess it did. Except, instead of ice cream, we get this," Ezra said, pulling Aria's legs farther on his lap and leaning in to kiss her. Aria grabbed the sides of his face and kissed him softly.

"I'm sorry about what happened with Jason today," Aria began, but Ezra quickly interrupted her.

"Do not apologize for what that jerk did to you," Ezra shook his head, "He should apologize for this, Aria. Not you."

"I know," Aria sighed softly. Ezra was playing with her fingers entwined in his. She jumped at the sound of knocks coming from the door. She glanced at Ezra, silently asking who it was or if he was expecting someone, but he just shrugged. Aria hopped up and went into a spot where she couldn't be seen, but she could hear. Ezra got up and slowly opened the door.

"Mr. Montgomery," Ezra squeaked out and cleared his throat, "What are you doing here, sir?"

"Sorry to bother you, Ezra, but do you know where Aria is," Byron's eyes were big and had a twinge of anger in them, "She and I got into this, 'fight,' and I haven't seen her since. May I come in?"

"_No because your daughter/my girlfriend is in the closet and doesn't want to see you until you are sober and don't hurt her anymore_," Ezra wanted to say, but settled with this instead, "Erm, sure."

"Are your parents home," Byron questioned as Ezra shook his head, "Alright. I just wanted to see if they were here to keep an eye out for her. I guess I'll….," Byron's gaze shifted from Ezra to the book sack in the doorway. Ezra gulped nervously. "Is that Aria's book sack?"

Ezra could feel Aria tense up, even though he didn't have physical contact with her right now. Ezra swallowed again and looked down, trying to think of a lie, but was unsuccessful.

"I thought you said she wasn't here," Byron said taking a step toward her belongings, "Aria Montgomery, get out here right now!"

Aria took a deep breath, "Crap," she whispered under her breath. She stepped out of the hall and quickly improvised, "Dad, Ezra. Sorry for barging in like this, but I didn't really think I could have made it to my house before I peed on myself."

Byron looked from his daughter's face to Ezra's, "What?"

"I must've missed her book sack in the corner. I went to the store a while ago and just got home, so she must've just gotten here," Ezra lied, silently thanking Aria.

"Yeah, you weren't here and the door was unlocked, so I came in," Aria agreed.

"Okay," Byron said and grabbed Aria's arm, "You are coming home now, though."

Ezra's eyes bulged, scared for his girlfriend, but Aria quickly said, "Can I just get some notes from Ezra real quick, Dad? It'll just be a minute. You wait outside and we'll go upstairs to get them."

Byron, not wanting to make a scene in front of Ezra, nodded and walked out the door.

Ezra sighed and looked at Aria, "Aria. I can't let you go. He is going to hurt you."

Aria embraced him tightly, "I have to, Ezra. If I resist, it will be much more painful. Look, don't worry, okay? I'll be fine," Aria lied. She tried to keep a poker face on, but she couldn't help the fear that shown through.

"I love you," Ezra stared deeply into her eyes.

"I love you, too," Aria said softly before bringing her lips up to meet his, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Ezra nodded as she walked out of the door, "Damn it," he kicked one of the kitchen stools over, breaking one of the wooden legs. He hated not being able to keep Aria safe. It hurt him physically when he wondered what Byron will do to her. He wanted her to stay, but what power does he have over a forty-year-old man? None. He was hurting so much right now, that his eyes were becoming wet. He just prayed and prayed that Aria would be okay.

As Aria and Byron were entering their home, Aria cowered in the back and tried rushing up to her room, but Byron grabbed her arm, "We need to talk."

She gulped and took a seat opposite of where his recliner was. She was terrified to even look at her father. She thought by just making eye contact with him, he would hurt her.

"So you decided to run away," Byron slouched in his seat, "Where were you last night? Were you at your little friend's house? Ezra's perhaps?"

"No," Aria quickly lied. She did not want to involve Ezra in this, "I was at Jason's house."

"Your boyfriend, Jason," Byron questioned as Aria nodded her head, "You rather his company than mine?" Before Aria could shake her head, Byron continued, "Well, I think you should just move in with Jason. He has his own apartment, right? Yes. And since your clothes were all gone, I am assuming that they are with him, correct?"

"Yes," Aria choked out.

"Well," Byron said getting up and grabbing his keys, "Let's take you to Jason's. It's getting pretty late and I don't want him to miss you."

It took about fifteen minutes to get to Jason's apartment. Aria was terrified. Her father had driven her here, making sure she wouldn't go anyplace else. He knew something was up.

"Well, here you go," Byron said coming to a stop. Aria had been here a couple of times before, so her father knew exactly what apartment Jason was. There was no escape plan. She would have to go to Jason's. Aria opened the door and made her way up the flight of stairs. Byron waited as she knocked on the door, praying that no one would be home.

"Aria," the door opened up and revealed Jason. Aria glanced into his eyes with fear and looked down from the balcony at her father. He waved and then sped off into the distance.

"I'm sorry to bother you," Aria was beginning to think she had an escape plan, after all, and she was trying to take it, "I got the wrong floor." She began to walk away, when a strong arm pulled her back. Aria looked at him and pulled her arm from his grasp, "Ezra is on his way over here, so you better leave me the hell alone!"

Jason smirked and shut the door to his apartment. Aria hurriedly ran down the stairs. She reached into her purse and frantically searched for her phone. "Oh no," Aria whispered, tears forming in her eyes. It must've fallen out at Ezra's house. She had no phone, it was almost completely dark, and, of course, she was a long way from Ezra's house. The only option was the one she feared most. With her eyes brimmed with tears, she walked back up the flight of stairs and knocked on a familiar apartment door.

"Yes," Jason asked slowly.

"Can I spend the night?"

**Note: Cliffhanger! Don't hate me too much. Review:)**

**~Laura**


	6. Chapter 6

_Previously:_

_Aria hurriedly ran down the stairs. She reached into her purse and frantically searched for her phone. "Oh no," Aria whispered, tears forming in her eyes. It must've fallen out at Ezra's house. She had no phone, it was almost completely dark, and, of course, she was a long way from Ezra's house. The only option was the one she feared most. With her eyes brimmed with tears, she walked back up the flight of stairs and knocked on a familiar apartment door._

"_Yes," Jason asked slowly._

"_Can I spend the night?"_

**Chapter 6:**

"Isn't your new boyfriend going to be angry," Jason smirked.

"Cut the crap, Jason," Aria said as she made her way past him and onto his couch.

"Why didn't you go to a pay phone," Jason asked as he closed the door and sat down across from Aria, "It's only two blocks away."

"Did you forget about the fact that you live in _this_ part of town? There are creeps all around here and I thought it would be better to stay with someone I know instead of a scary hobo," Aria rolled her eyes and then looked Jason in the eyes, "Can I use your phone?"

"My phone bill was cut off a week ago. I forgot to pay the bill. But, I have an idea of what we can do," Jason gave a devious smile and put a hand on her leg.

Aria flinched and pulled away. She stood up and grabbed her things, "Never mind, I'd rather take my chances with a hobo than some horny ex-boyfriend."

"Aria," Jason reached out for her, but Aria quickly jumped away.

"Just let me go," she said as she walked toward the door.

"No," he jumped in front of the way, "I can't let you leave. Like you said, there are a lot of creeps out there and you could get hurt. I care too much about you."

"Yeah, right," Aria said as she reached for the door knob, "Good night, Jason."

"Aria," he yelled once more as she made her way down the stairs and across the parking lot. She held back her tears as long as she could. She leaned against a tree and cried. Out of fright. Out of worry. Needing comfort. For having a screwed up life. She just let all of her feelings out. Usually when she was feeling this down and frightened, she would talk to Mike. But she didn't have anything to say. So she tried something new and tried to listen and see if Mike would talk to her like he did a few days ago. She closed her eyes and listened hard. Nothing. She sighed and opened her eyes. Aria let her vision adjust and gasped when she saw what was before her.

"Hey, sis," Mike said softly as he sat down next to her, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Mike," Aria whispered out, "How are you here?"

"Only you can see me," Mike laughed, "Look, Aria. As much as I miss you and want you to come with me, I want you to stay here. And in order to do that, you have to be alive. You can't be alive if you go to you let Dad hurt you, go walking in the middle of the night in a freaky neighborhood, or be dumb and leave your phone at your boyfriend's house," he poked her on the arm and laughed.

"I know," Aria giggled, "I'm really dumb."

"I love you," Mike said softly, "And I'll walk with you to the payphone to make sure you're safe."

"I love you, too, Mike," Aria said as she wiped tear away from her face, "And thank you."

As Aria walked down the street, she could feel Mike's presence behind her and that made her feel confident. There were a few people that were huddled together, checking her out openly and making cat calls to her, but she didn't glance their way. She passed a couple more gangs of smokers of all sorts, but she kept walking until she saw a small light near a bench swim into her view. She smiled out of relief and turned around, "Thanks, Mike. Mike," she asked as she looked around. There was no sign of anyone behind her. Her heart broke a little, wondering if it was just a figure of her imagination. She pushed the tears to the back of her mind as she searched for the correct change at the bottom of her purse.

"You have got to be kidding me," Aria yelled. She threw her purse to the ground and fell along with it. She cried and put her head in her hands. She gave a frustrated sigh and crawled up and sat down on the bench. She lied across the cold wooden bench and began to give up hope when small rain droplets began to hit her face. However, she always believed that no matter how bad things are, you still should have some happiness. Call it optimism or a crazy thought, but she always had to find some sort of happiness.

"Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now," Aria began to sing "Safe and Sound" by Taylor Swift and The Civil Wars. She felt better every time she sang to this song, but when you are in the cold, wet rain on a payphone bench by yourself, it doesn't work too well. She began to cry as the rain started to come down harder, so she got underneath the small covering over the payphone. She slid down the plastic back until she was sitting on the ground. Her face was in her hands and she realized she needed to get away from here. If she could make it another few blocks, she could stop in at a motel or something. Aria got up and started to jog down the streets, not caring that the rain was stinging her face as she took step after step. She just wanted to be anywhere safer than there.

Aria's teeth were chattering nonstop and she was shaking uncontrollably. She was just on block three when a truck barreled by and quickly stopped on the brakes. It reversed and backed up to her slowly, "Aria? What are you doing in the pouring rain? Get in."

Aria's face lit up and she quickly hopped into the truck, "H-Hardy, t-t-thank you." Hardy is Ezra's other best friend, and Aria always loved his humor and sarcasm.

"You are going to be so sick tomorrow," Hardy said turning up the heater, "Come here," he said opening his arm out. Aria leaned in as he ran his hands up and down her arms, trying to generate heat for her. He looked over at her shaking and said, "You know, I'd probably kiss you right about now if you weren't Ezra's girl. Speaking of which, why didn't you call him to come and get you? What were you doing out here anyway?"

"I left my ph-phone at Ezra's place," Aria stuttered, "And I was at Jason's house."

"You were where," Hardy gasped, "Scandal! I thought you were really into Ezra, Aria. You can't break his heart like this! He hasn't shut up about you since third grade!"

"Hardy," Aria yelled getting his attention, "I did not and am not cheating on him. I ran away from home to Ezra's, but I don't want my dad knowing that Ezra had taken me in because of personal reasons. I told him I was with Jason, he drove me over there, I left my phone, this neighborhood is scary, and I needed to get away. I didn't have enough change for the payphone after I walked there from two blocks away, I sat on a bench in the cold, pouring rain, I walked three blocks in the so said rain, and now I am here with you," Aria vented to Hardy who just drove with his mouth shut.

"Okay," he mumbled, "Well, Ezra called me saying that he was worried about you, so I am going to take you to his place. Okay?"

"Okay," Aria started crying again. She really just needed to get her feelings that she had over the last few miserable hours, and the only way to do that is cry. A few minutes later, Hardy pulled up to Ezra's house. He helped Aria out of the truck and walked her to the front door.

"Coming," Ezra yelled across the house. He opened the door and Aria threw her arms around him. He hugged her back and mouthed to Hardy, "What happened to her?"

"Oh, you'll find out," he mouthed and gave him a thumbs up, "I'm going to go."

"Aria, baby," Ezra said closing the door as she was still embraced by his other arm, "What's wrong? What happened? Why are you drenched?"

"You know how I didn't want to tell my dad that I was staying with you," Aria asked him as he nodded, "Well, I told him it was Jason who took me in. He knew something was up, so he drove me to his apartment. I left my phone here, the nearest payphone was two blocks away, you know where he lives, so I asked him to spend the night, and he tries to make a move on me so I left and walked to the payphone."

"Aria," Ezra said before he was cut off by more of her rambling.

"I didn't have enough money to call you, I lay on a bench in the cold rain, walked three blocks in that so said rain, and then Hardy found me," she said, and then she sneezed.

"I'm so happy you are safe," Ezra hugged her as she coughed deeply, "But, now you are going to be so sick."

"I'm sorry," she said softly as she looked away. Ezra turned her head to face him, "Don't apologize. It's fine. Let's get you out of these wet clothes, though."

"Yeah," Aria agreed. Ezra led her upstairs and grabbed a pair of his pajama pants and a hoodie. Aria stripped her wet clothes, with the help of Ezra because of her still shaking, and put the warm ones on. Aria crawled under the covers as Ezra went downstaires to get her some medicine.

"Here you go," Ezra said as he handed her the pills and glass of water, "And in my experience, always look to see if you have your phone before you leave someone's house or somewhere. Got it?"

"Got it," Aria mumbled. She still was shaking, so Ezra put her glass on the bedside table, flicked off the light, and snuggled up close to her. Aria sighed as the heat from his body was radiated onto hers. He leaned in to kiss her, but she pushed his face away, "You'll get sick."

"I'll be fine," Ezra said back as he pushed her hand away and kissed her softly, "Yep, fine."

"Goodnight, Ezra," Aria said softly, entwining her fingers with his, "I love you," she said and then sneezed right afterwards, causing Ezra to chuckle.

"Love you, too, Sneezy," Ezra said as he squeezed her hand, "Goodnight."

**Note: N'aww:) Thought it was sweet! Please review!**

**~Laura**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

"We are not going to school today," Ezra said slowly as he inspected Aria's facial features.

"Ezra," Aria said, clearly with her nose stuffed up, "It's just a cold. I can handle it." She coughed deeply, and it soon turned into a coughing fit. Ezra ran up to her and began to pat her back softly, until the coughs subsided.

"We aren't going," Ezra said, "Besides, half of the school isn't going because of the flood warnings from the storm."

"I feel light headed," Aria breathed out as Ezra lifted her up from the bed, "What are you doing?"

"I am taking you downstairs so I can keep an eye on you," Ezra said as he made her hold a pillow and retrieved a blanket from the bed, "I will pull out the sofa bed and watch you."

Aria nodded and coughed again. Ezra kissed her forehead and carefully maneuvered down the stairs. He sat Aria down on the floor as he pulled out the small bed. Then, he lifted her back up and lay her down, dropping the blanket over her.

"You are hot," Ezra said as he felt around her face.

"Ezra, I am sick. Can you please keep your thoughts to yourself," Aria rolled her eyes and sniffed unsuccessfully.

"No, I meant your face is hot," Ezra laughed, "I think you might have a fever. Let me go get the thermometer." Ezra rummaged through his medicine cabinet and found a little blue thermometer. He rinsed it and brought it back to her. "Open," Aria willingly opened her mouth as he gently held the thermometer under her tongue. Once it beeped, he took it out and made a face at her body temperature, "100.3 Yikes. Where are you hurting?"

"My throat hurts, I can only breathe snot when I breathe out of my nose, and I'm a little dizzy," Aria said, wishing her mother were here at the moment. She usually knew exactly what to do to make her feel better, but Ezra was doing a pretty good job of it.

"Are you nauseous," Ezra asked softly.

"No, that will probably come later in the day," Aria giggled, but got cut off with a cough. Her eyes watered as she looked back up at Ezra.

"It's going to be okay, sweetheart," Ezra gently stroked her hair and got up to get her medicine. "So I got some that should reduce your fever and some that helps with your sore throat and cough. If your fever doesn't go down by the end of the day, then I'll have to take you to the doctor."

Aria nodded as she took her pills. She turned over so she could watch Ezra in the kitchen, wondering what he was doing. A few minutes later, he came in with a popsicle and some iced tea. Aria smiled gratefully at him as she took the popsicle, her favorite flavor of red, might she add, and gently broke a piece off to suck into her mouth.

"This always helps me when I am sick. Especially with a sore throat," Ezra said softly, sitting next to her, "And I know the red is yours and my favorite."

"Can you lay down with me," Aria choked out, clearing her throat which was very painful. The only reason she didn't cry was because it would hurt even more.

"Of course," Ezra said, sensing her pain. He would've given anything to be sick instead of her. He remembered when she had gotten the flu a couple of years ago, and he would go to her house everyday to check up on her. He had even given her a flower every day until she was better. By the end of the two weeks she had the flu, she had a bouquet of ten daises, her favorite. Whenever he had come down with the chicken pocks, Aria returned the favor of showing up to his house everyday and bringing him chocolates. In fact, the day after he was healed and better was the day Aria told him about her father's abusive ways.

_Flashback:_

"_So how are you feeling," Aria asked poking him in the ribs playfully._

"_All of the pocks are gone, and I finished the round of antibiotics, so I am free," Ezra laughed, "Do you want to go for a walk? I haven't been out of this house in a while."_

"_Let's go," Aria agreed and walked out of the house with him. Ezra noticed that the usual spark and light in Aria's eyes were worn out, which never happened before. She had a nervous look on her face, as if there was something she was afraid of. Her walk was tentative, too, like she was hesitating every step she was taking._

"_Frozen yogurt," Ezra offered, gesturing to the small stand near the park they had always visited. She nodded and walked with him._

"_May I please have one vanilla latte and one Irish mint," Ezra asked as he took out a few dollars and gave them to the young man. Aria smiled at the flavors; they were her and Ezra's favorite. He and she would order them and take bites out of each other's cup. Ezra gave her one of the cups and guided her over to a spot underneath a tree. _

"_Aria," Ezra asked Aria as she sat on the ground with a weird look in her eyes, "What's going on? You look different today. Is something wrong?"_

"_I'm fine," she said, tears obviously developing in the hazel eyes._

"_Don't lie to me," Ezra retorted, "I can see something is bothering you. I'm not stupid. Come on, I'm your best friend. You can tell me anything."_

"_Well," Aria squeaked out, "You know how Mike just died and my mom left a few months ago because of my dad's problem," Aria asked as Ezra nodded. She had told him about Byron's drinking problem when it had started, "Well, now he hits me."_

"_What do you mean 'hits' you," Ezra asked worriedly as Aria showed him a small bruise on her shoulder._

"_He only does it out of anger and drunkenness," Aria said as she looked away._

"_How long has this been going on," Ezra asked avoiding her gaze._

"_About a week or so," Aria sniffed up. She was relieved to tell someone about this._

"_And you didn't tell me when it began," Ezra asked as she looked into his eyes in disbelief._

"_What could you have done, Ezra? And I didn't exactly know when are how to tell you," Aria said slightly angry, "So just back off, okay?"_

_Ezra could tell he hurt her by accident and sat closer to her. He grabbed her hand, "I'm sorry. I just want you to be safe and happy. Not guarded and self-conscious."_

"_I know," Aria stated, "And it's okay. You didn't mean to."_

_End of Flashback:_

Ezra kissed Aria's head softly, "Are you okay?"

Aria turned to face him, "I'm-I'm dizzy. Really, really dizzy."

"Let me take your temperature again," Ezra said, realizing it was time to do so. He put it in her mouth and waited for it to sound. When it did, he pulled it from her mouth and gasped when he read the numbers, "104.2" He looked over at Aria and saw that she was closing her eyes.

"No, Aria," Ezra said lifting her up and grabbing his keys, "Stay awake! I am bringing you to the hospital right now. Just keep your eyes open. Damn it," Ezra fumbled with the passenger side door. Once he finally got it open, he gently put Aria in the seat and buckled her in. Ezra ran to the other side and started the car up. Ezra looked over to see Aria looking him in the eyes with a pained expression, and then she closed them….

**Note: Review:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

"Aria," Ezra asked, shaking her slightly, but she just sat there motionless. Ezra searched for her pulse and leaned close to her face to see if she was still breathing, and to his relief, she was. He hastily shifted the car into drive and sped off toward the hospital. As Aria lay in the passenger seat passed out, Ezra had her hand in his the whole time. In about five minutes, he arrived at the hospital. Ezra opened the door, ran around to Aria's side, and carried her bridal style to the emergency room.

As Ezra walked through the entrance, a young nurse noticed Aria's limp body in his arms and ran up to him, "Sir, what's wrong?"

"I'm not sure. She was just sick all day. She had a fever, but I gave her a fever reducer. She told me she was dizzy and so I took her temperature again, and it was 104.2. Then she passed out," Ezra quickly explained to the nurse while she motioned the other nurses to get a gurney.

"Okay," the nurse motioned for Ezra, who was struggling to maintain Aria's weight in his arms, to put her down on the gurney, "How old are she and you?"

"She is fifteen, and I am sixteen," he told her while he looked down at Aria with a feared expression as the nurses rolled her down the aisle. Ezra tried to follow them, but the nurse stopped him.

"You can't go in with her," she said apologetically, "Sorry. I need a parent's or an adult's consent for her, so could you please see to that?"

"Um, yeah," Ezra choked out. There was absolutely no way in hell that he would call Byron, but he didn't have Ella's number, either, "Uh, Miss? Do you need it now or later?"

"Now," she said, "Is that okay?"

Ezra slapped himself mentally before saying, "That's fine." The nurse looked confusedly at him for a moment, before returning behind her desk. "Damn it," Ezra mumbled under his breath. He pulled out his phone and pressed four on his speed dial.

"Ezra? Is everything alright," a familiar voice asked over the phone.

"No, Mom, it's not," Ezra said as he glanced down the hallway, "Aria is sick, and she passed out from a 104.2 fever."

"Good Lord," his mother said, "Are you the only one with her? Did you call her father?"

"No," Ezra said suddenly, "I can't do that, Mom."

"Why not," she asked sternly.

"It's complicated. I don't have her mother's number either, but she lives a long way away from here, too," Ezra ran his hand through his hair, "I know that you are on a trip and all, but could you please come home and lat Dad fill you in on the information you missed? Please? I need you. She needs you. Please?"

"Ezra, I'm already in the car," Mrs. Fitz said as Ezra smiled, "But when I get there, which will be about twenty minutes from now, you will tell me everything that has happened. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am," Ezra breathed out thankfully, "Thank you, Mom. Love you."

"I love you, more," she said before hanging up. Ezra shoved his phone in his pocket and let out a big sigh. All of a sudden, he heard a commotion going on in Aria's room. He ran towards the sound and put his ear against the door. Ezra heard small gasps from Aria and something shaking.

He confusedly knitted his eyebrows together, but then a nurse said gently, "She is having a seizure. It's okay, Aria, calm down."

Ezra slid down to the floor, keeping his ear on the door. After a minute, he heard nothing but stillness. Then, he heard Aria cough and breathe out, "Where am I?"

Ezra moved away from the door and felt a tear fall down his cheek. He had never witnessed a seizure, especially of a loved one like Aria. Just listening to it happen was terrifying enough. Aria had finally woken up and was in the care of professionals, which he was very relieved. He wiped his tear away as he heard the room door open, revealing a small nurse.

"I'm assuming you are her boyfriend," Ezra nodded s the door closed behind her, "She just had a seizure, but she is alright now. Seizures are pretty normal for the high fever she had. We gave her some fever reducers, so hopefully it works."

"Thank you for informing me," Ezra said thankfully as he got up.

"The nurses are still keeping an eye on her right now, but in a little while, you can come visit her and most likely take her home," she said. The nurse smiled and then disappeared down the hallway.

"Ezra," someone was shaking him as he lay across three hospital chairs, sleeping, "Wake up."

"Mom," Ezra asked as he sat up slowly, "You're here."

"Yes, I'm here," she said as she sat next to her son, "I already filled a couple of papers out for Aria, and gave the doctor my consent. Now will you please tell me what is going on?"

"Well," Ezra said, "What do you want to know?"

"Aria's in here because of a fever. The nurse said that you said she was feeling sick all day, so you brought her in. Tell me the truth, Ezra Fitz. Was Aria sleeping at our house while your father and I were away," she asked, eyeing Ezra.

Ezra hated lying to his parents. Mostly because he was terrible at it and they always found out anyway. He sighed and lowered his head, "Yes."

Mrs. Fitz looked very angry, but a nurse walked up to them just in time to stop the yelling that was going to happen, "Aria is fine, now. You can go in to see her. She was asking for you, anyway. I will go get the release forms in the meantime."

"Thank you," Mrs. Fitz said as the nurse walked away. Ezra shot up, but Mrs. Fitz grabbed his arm, "And we are not finished talking about this." 

Ezra nodded as he walked to Aria's room. He walked in and saw her curled up in the bed with her eyes closed. He cleared his throat, causing her to open her eyes and smile.

"Hey," she said as she waved and held her hand out.

Ezra walked up and took her hand in his. He kissed the top of it softly as he took a seat near her on the bed, "How are you feeling?"

"Tired and flushed," she answered truthfully, "Thank you for bringing me when you did, Ezra. They told me that it would've been much worse if you hadn't."

"I'd do it any day, Aria," Ezra said as he leaned in, but quickly pulled away as he saw his mother walk into the room.

"Aria, sweetheart," Mrs. Fitz walked over to her, "They said we could take you home."

"Thank you, Mrs. Fitz for coming," Aria said as they were on their way back from the hospital.

"Not a problem, Aria. You are like my own," she said softly with a smile on her face. She pulled into a dark driveway a few minutes later. Aria looked fretfully at Ezra; this was her and Byron's house. Aria felt tears from fright form in her eyes. Mrs. Fitz quickly noticed her change in emotion, and she found it hard to believe she never noticed it before.

"Well," Aria gulped, "Good night."

"Aria, wait," Mrs. Fitz said abruptly, "Stay over at our house. Please?"

Aria smiled out of relief, "Really? Thank you."

Ezra looked gratefully at his mom as she went down a few houses to his house. "I'll set you up in the guest bedroom. Come on," Ezra said as Aria followed him.

"I think your mom knows I've been staying here," Aria said as she plopped down softly onto the bed.

Ezra lay down beside her and sighed, "I know she knows. I told her you were."

"You did what," Aria whisper screamed at him, "Are you out of your mind?"

"You know I'm a bad liar," Ezra quickly defended himself, "I think she knows there is something going on between you and your father, too. She saw your face of doom when we pulled into your driveway."

Aria closed her eyes and opened them again, "I'm extremely worn out, so I think I'll deal with this tomorrow. But, before I go to sleep, I need one thing."

"What do you need," Ezra asked softly.

"Kiss me," Aria asked with a smile. Ezra smiled and kissed her passionately. She tried to deepen the kiss, but Ezra reluctantly pulled away.

"I'm sorry, Aria, but I don't want to raise your body temperature any more tonight."

"Yeah, because you make me so hot," Aria giggled as she placed another chaste kiss on his lips before getting under the sheets and closing her eyes. Ezra kissed her forehead and flicked off the light as he walked toward his bedroom.

"Ezra," Mrs. Fitz asked as she knocked on his door, "I've been thinking about what happened today at the hospital. I forgot that it was Aria that had slept over, not some random girl. I love Aria and see her as my own child. She can stay as long as she wants."

"Thanks, Mom," Ezra smiled, "Good night."

"Good night," she embraced her son before padding off downstairs. Ezra smiled at his mother's idea of Aria. She truly was an amazing person that should be loved. He changed into his boxers and flicked off the light. As he was settling underneath his blankets, he felt someone press against his bed.

"Aria," he asked as he strained his eyes in the dim light.

"Yeah it's me," Aria said as she reached for his hand, "Can I sleep with you? I don't really feel safe in there unless your arms are around me. So can I?"

"Of course," Ezra whispered softly as he pulled the blankets back, allowing her to climb in with him. She crawled next to him, and he pressed her against his chest. Ezra sighed contently. He didn't realize how much better he slept with her in his arms. He stroked her back softly as she began to breathe heavier, "I love you, Aria Montgomery."

"I love you, too, Ezra Fitz," Aria replied as she quietly placed a soft kiss on his lips. She snuggled her head back into his chest as he buried his face in her hair. They both didn't notice his mother, who was standing in the doorway, looking slightly shocked.

**Note: A WILL BE REVEALED TOMORROW! Had to get that out of my system. I painted my nails PLL themed and will definitely be wearing my "I 3 Mr.** **Fitz" shirt! I really hope Ezra and Aria dance in the middle of the dance floor, and Ezra takes off both of their masks and kisses her:) N'aww:) That would be so adorable! Anyway, please review!**

**~Laura**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

"Good morning," Ezra said, pulling his shirt over his head as he came down the stairs. His mother was cooking eggs and bacon, and Ezra jumped on top of the counter and stole a piece.

"Good morning," Mrs. Fitz said back as she flipped an egg over. Ezra looked at her weirdly; her tone of voice was different than usual.

"So did you sleep well," Ezra asked as he poured two cups of coffee.

"Fine," Mrs. Fitz eyed the second cup and cleared her throat, "What about you?"

"I slept like a baby," Ezra replied with a big grin on his face.

"I passed by your room last night," Mrs. Fitz smiled, "You looked like you were sleeping really, really well."

"Wh-what," Ezra stuttered out, choking on his piece of bacon. Mrs. Fitz laughed lightly, when Aria skipped down the stairs.

"Morning," she said in a high pitched tone, which she always had when she was really happy, "It smells amazing in here."

"Thank you," Mrs. Fitz smiled sweetly, "How did you sleep, missy?"

"I can honestly say that I didn't want to leave the bed this morning," Aria said as she took her cup from Ezra, who smirked knowingly. "Thank you for letting me sleep over, Mrs. Fitz."

"Oh, Aria," Mrs. Fitz chuckled, "You are absolutely welcome here anytime."

"Thank you," Aria said as she noticed the change in her tone of voice. Aria looked at Ezra, who just shrugged. Aria and Ezra took their plates off of the counter and quickly sat down across from each other. Ezra's feet accidentally brushed against Aria's. Aria smiled and brushed hers back. Mrs. Fitz noticed this and decided it was time to ask them about last night.

"So," Mrs. Fitz took a seat at the end of the table, "Having fun?"

"Excuse me," Aria asked confusedly as Ezra eyed her curiously.

"Playing footsie," Mrs. Fitz giggled as she heard their feet slide away from each other. Aria put her fork down and stared at her lap.

"And maybe this is a great time to mention something else," Mrs. Fitz stated as she, too, placed her fork in her plate, "I saw you two sleeping in the same bed last night. So I take it you two are dating?"

Aria gently nodded as her eyes met Ezra's. Ezra nodded, too, not taking his eyes from Aria's. The teenagers jumped when they heard a high-pitched giggle and a short applause.

"It's about time," Mrs. Fitz was smiling like she had just won the lottery, "I have waited for you two to date for years! You have always been the best of friends, pretty much inseparable. I never knew if you would pursue the relationship, so I never called attention to it."

"So you aren't mad," Ezra asked curiously.

"No," Mrs. Fitz said as if Ezra had asked the stupidest question in the world, "I already see Aria as my own. But I want you to know that is you are sleeping together, don't do it while I'm here," Mrs. Fitz made a weird face, and Aria almost spit her coffee all over Ezra.

"I just couldn't sleep," Aria explained hastily, "So we slept together, just not 'slept together.' I promise!"

Mrs. Fitz burst into laughter, "Oh, darling, I know. I was just kidding. But if you ever do decide to-," Mrs. Fitz voice seemed to become a little serious, but Ezra jumped in when he saw Aria become uncomfortable.

"Mom," Ezra said with a groan, "I think you should just go to work."

"Maybe you are right," Mrs. Fitz said, "See you later, dears."

Aria and Ezra watched as she waltzed out of the door. Aria pushed her plate aside and fixated her head in her hands. Ezra walked around the table and started to massage her shoulders.

"Hey," Ezra said as his hands gently rubbed the knots on her shoulder, "What's wrong? She is happy for us."

"I know," Aria said as she spun her revolving chair around to face him, "Were we the only ones that were oblivious to our true feelings toward each other this whole time?"

"Maybe," Ezra stated as he put one arm on each a side of her and leaned close, pinning her against the table, "But now we can clearly see that we are meant for each other." Ezra leaned in a little more and kissed her gently, yet passionately. Aria grabbed the sides of his face and kissed him back deeply.

"I forgot my…Oh, excuse me," Mrs. Fitz walked into the kitchen to retrieve her forgotten purse. Aria and Ezra jumped apart quickly, "I want you two to go to school right after I leave. I'm going to trust you," she said, and Aria and Ezra nodded, "School. Got it?"

"Got it," Aria said, with a reddened face, as she got up to bring her plate to the sink. Mrs. Fitz left back out again, and pulled out of the driveway. Ezra walked up to Aria and leaned in for another kiss, but Aria gently pushed his chest back with her hands.

"She is really gone this time," Ezra said as she looked into his eyes, "I swear."

"I know," Aria said as she brought a hand up to her mouth, "You bit my lip." She then pulled her bottom lip with her fingers, slung her purse over her shoulder, and strutted to the car. Ezra couldn't help but grin.

* * *

><p>"So class, as most of you may know, the junior prom is coming up," Mr. Dale, Ezra's math teacher, said to the class, "I would advise you to get tickets from me or another teacher ahead of time, because they might not sell them at the door. The bell rang loudly, signaling the end of the day. Everyone, but Ezra and Mr. Dale, filed out of the classroom.<p>

"Yes, Mr. Fitz," Mr. Dale asked as he gathered his papers together.

"About the dance," Ezra asked as he walked up to him, "Could I please have two tickets?"

"Sure," Mr. Dale pulled out two, "Forty dollars, please."

Ezra smiled and got two twenties out of his wallet, "Thank you."

Mr. Dale smiled at his happiness, "Who's the girl? Is it Aria Montgomery? The sophomore girl?"

"How did you know," Ezra asked as he stuffed the two tickets into his back pocket.

"I've seen her around in the halls," Mr. Dale chuckled, "She sits at her locker reading and writing, and you sit right near her with an admiring look on your face."

"She's my best friend," Ezra said gently, "I do admire her. She is an amazing woman."

"Remember," Mr. Dale said, "This Friday."

Ezra saluted to him and ran to Aria's locker, but she wasn't there. He sighed and ran to the parking lot and spotted her small body, sitting on the pavement, with a tears stained on her face. She looked up as she heard footsteps approaching and cracked a small smile at Ezra.

"My mother called me," Aria said as she smiled again, "I think your mom called her after the hospital visit. She sounded worried and said that she is on her way over here. Ezra, I haven't spoken to her in months. I didn't know how much I missed the sound of her voice. To know one of my parents actually care about me."

"Did she call your dad," Ezra asked as a look of fear washed across his face.

Aria shrugged and shook her head, "Probably not." A long beat passed as they just stayed silent.

"How about we don't worry, go home, you could change into one of my shirts, and we can watch movies until my mom gets home," Ezra asked as he pulled Aria from the ground.

Aria dusted the bottom of her pants off, "I'd love to."

* * *

><p>"This night is sparking, don't you let it go," Aria voice beautifully rang out as she sang along to "Enchanted" by Taylor Swift. Ezra smiled and glanced at Aria.<p>

"I bet I can sing better than Taylor Swift," Ezra said gesturing to the radio.

"Really," Aria asked with a laugh. Ezra nodded, "Taylor Swift is amazing. Sorry, but no one can beat her."

"I'm wonderstruck, dancing 'round all alone," Ezra attempted to sing out as the song continued. Aria burst into a fit of giggles.

"Yes, baby," she said as she finally caught her breath, "You sing better than her."

"I told you," he said with a giggle and took Aria's hand in his. No matter how sad Aria felt, he could always make her feel better. Even if it was in a crazy, goofy, one-of-a-kind, spontaneous, dorky way, it was still her best friend's way of trying to make her smile.

Aria leaned across the middle console and snuggled up to him, "I love you so much."

"I love you, too," Ezra said as he kissed her cheek, "Is it alright if I ask you something?"

"Sure," Aria said with a soft voice.

"Will you go to the junior prom with me," Ezra asked, digging the two tickets from his back pocket.

"Are you serious," Aria asked with a big grin on her face, "You and me? Together? Prom?"

Ezra nodded his head and Aria kissed him, causing Ezra to swerve a little. Aria jumped back and apologized.

"Hold on," Ezra said as he pulled over and took off his seatbelt, "Now." Ezra took Aria's face into his hands and kissed her. Aria kissed him back with just as much passion. A car passed and beeped their horn, causing them to jump. Ezra chuckled and pulled back, "I was enchanted to meet you!" Aria threw her head back and giggled.

"Your mom is already home," Aria said as they pulled up into Ezra's driveway and unbuckled their seatbelts.

"I don't know why," Ezra said sliding out of the driver's seat and walking around to Aria's side. He opened the door for her, and she placed her hands in his. Ezra opened the door and put his belongings down.

"Mom," Ezra called across the house, "Are you home?"

"In the kitchen," Mrs. Fitz called back. There were soft mumbles, indicating that she wasn't alone. Aria looked at Ezra with a confused face. She shifted her gaze slightly to the right and saw a brown coat. Her father's coat.

Aria grabbed the back of Ezra's shirt and turned him around so fast, that he almost tumbled on top of her. Ezra looked around and saw what she was talking about, and he looked at her in fear.

"Ezra," Aria whispered nervously, "He is going to be angry at me for lying. What's going to happen? I can't lose-," Aria was silenced when Ezra crushed his lips to Aria's. He kissed her feverishly and pulled her as close as she could get to him. Aria kissed him back deeply.

Ezra unattached his lips from hers and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, "Do you absolutely trust me?"

"Yes, of course," Aria whispered breathlessly, "Why would you-," Aria began, but saw an unspoken message on Ezra's face. Aria's eyes welled up with tears as she nodded, giving Ezra permission for what he was about to do.

**Note: Cliffhanger! What do you think he is going to do? Leave a review:) So, who else's Monday sucked without PLL? Mine did. I hope you all enjoyed. Thank you to all of my reviewers:) I love you so much:) I would have no inspiration without you! So, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you:)**

**~Laura**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

Ezra looked deeply into Aria's eyes, which now held tears of fright and pain. He was about to do something he thought he would never do in his life, but he always wanted to do it. Aria let a sigh slip from her lips. He kissed her forehead, her cheeks, and her lips. She smiled weakly.

"Are you absolutely sure," Ezra asked again, searching for any signs of hesitance, "I mean, once this happens..," Ezra trailed off and Aria grabbed his hand.

"I feel like this is necessary. Like it is the right thing to do," Aria said as a silent tear fell down her cheek. Ezra quickly wiped it away.

"It's all going to be okay," Ezra whispered to her as he took her into his arms. He embraced her for a moment before kissing her hairline and pulling away, "You stay here until I make your presence known, okay?"

"Okay," Aria said in a squeaky, uncertain whisper.

"If you want to back out-," Aria shushed him.

"No," Aria said softly, "Do it."

Ezra nodded and grabbed her hand, "Stay here."

"Until you say my name," Aria smiled faintly. Ezra smiled, too, and kissed her hand gently. He padded to the kitchen to find his mother and Byron drinking tea. Ezra cleared his throat, and they both turned their attention to him.

"Hello Ezra," Mrs. Fitz said with a smile, "Of course you know Mr. Montgomery."

"Yes," Ezra said with a frown, "Did you come to talk to me?"

"I just thought Aria might be here," Byron said as he took another sip of tea, "I went to Jason's, where she was supposed to be staying, and he told me that she broke up with him. So I thought she might've come here."

"Why wouldn't she just stay at home," Mrs. Fitz asked curiously.

"She said she needed space," Byron shrugged. Mrs. Fitz nodded, but she still didn't feel convinced for some odd reason.

"So do you know where she is," Byron asked again. Mrs. Fitz saw the hesitance in her son's eyes and spoke up for him.

"Yes," Mrs. Fitz said as a matter-of-factly, "Of course! Aria was supposed to come home with you today! Remember? The reading assignment?"

Ezra looked his mother over curiously, "Yeah. I just dropped her off at home. She finished it with me in class," he said, praying that Aria would get the hint and leave.

"So she is at home," Byron asked, looking at Ezra's face, searching for any sign that he is lying.

"Yeah," Ezra repeated himself, "I just dropped her off." Aria knew what he was trying to do. Buy her some time. She slipped out of the back door silently, and she took off for her house.

"Alright," Byron said, getting up, "Well, I better get going. I have to go talk to her about not calling me when she was in the hospital."

"She didn't call you," Mrs. Fitz asked, glancing at Ezra, who was just standing there, eyes wide in terror.

"Nope," Byron replied as he shrugged on his coat, "I had to hear it from her mother. Did she have any other seizures?"

"Not that I know of," Mrs. Fitz shrugged and looked at Ezra.

"No," Ezra said, answering the unspoken question from his mother, "She has been taking all of her medicine for her body temperature and everything."

"For a best friend you sure look after her well," Byron patted Ezra's shoulder, "She hasn't had a seizure since she was a baby. Before Mike was even..," Byron's voice broke, and he cleared his throat, "Uh, so can I have her medications? I'll give them to her when I get back."

"Sure," Mrs. Fitz said softly during the awkward silence. Byron took them from her graciously, and then he darted out of the door. Ezra texted Aria to say her father was on his way, and he would go get her as soon as possible.

"Ezra Fitz," Mrs. Fitz said taking a seat, "Why did I feel the need to lie to Mr. Montgomery? Why did you lie? What is going on? You need to learn that is okay to tell your mother or father anything. So what-," Mrs. Fitz got cut off by Ezra.

"Mr. Montgomery abuses Aria," Ezra blurted out, ceasing his mother's rambling. Mrs. Fitz stared at him in shock. He couldn't believe Aria had finally let him tell someone. Saying it out loud brought tears to his eyes. Knowing that it's real.

"Wh-what," Mrs. Fitz blinked repeatedly-something she always did when she couldn't believe something.

"Mr. Montgomery abuses Aria," Ezra repeated, taking a seat himself because he felt like he would fall over, "He hits her, leaves bruises, and everything. It's been going on for almost two years."

"Two years," Mrs. Fitz asked quickly, her mouth hanging open.

"Yes," Ezra said in a whisper, "Since Mike committed suicide and Mrs. Montgomery divorced him, he takes his anger out on her. He is always drunk, too. I guess it's because of the same reason, also."

Mrs. Fitz shook her head, "She's never told anyone?"

"Just me," Ezra confessed, "Mom, she doesn't want her father to lose her. She thinks that he has lost everything except her, so she stays. But, lately it has been getting out of hand, and she couldn't stand it."

"Oh my God," Mrs. Fitz breathed.

"It's hard to see her. Every day, I see her hurting," Ezra's voice cracked, "I love her. I just want her to be safe and happy."

"It's alright," Mrs. Fitz embraced Ezra, "You did the right thing. Now, let's go get that baby away from Byron." Ezra watched as his mother retrieved her keys from the counter and rushed out of the door.

* * *

><p>"Aria Montgomery," Byron screamed as he walked through the front door, "Get down here now!"<p>

Aria jumped as she heard the door slam shut. She closed her door and locked it, and she went to the edge of her bed. Footsteps were heard from her bedroom, and they soon stopped at her door. Her breath hitched when the knob began to rattle.

"Open this damn door, Aria," Byron yelled at her, continuing to shake the knob. Aria sat against the back wall of her room, tears flowing from her face. She jumped as he flung himself against the door, trying to knock it down. "Fine. If you won't open it, then I will just have to tear it down myself."

Aria shook her head, afraid of what might happen next. She could already tell that he had a few drinks on the short drive to their house from Ezra's. Sure, it seemed impossible, but for him, it was completely normal. After three slams to the door, its hinges came off the frame and fell to the floor.

"There you are," Byron smiled sinisterly, before walking toward Aria. She screamed out as he yanked her by the hair, "I told you to open the damn door!"

"I'm sorry," Aria yelled as she was thrown onto her bed, roughly.

"You think sorry cuts it," Byron yelled at her, "You lied to me! You didn't call to tell me you went to the hospital, so whenever they called to see how you were doing, I had no clue what the hell they were talking about! Do you know how stupid you made me look?" He yelled as Aria flinched. She didn't say anything, so he grabbed her shoulders, "Do you?"

"Dad, I'm sorry," Aria said as more tears of pain, fright, and sadness cascaded down her face. He threw her down on the floor, and her head hit the side of her bed frame. She couldn't see for a second or two. Everything was black. Then, she blinked her eyes and could vaguely make out her father's shape.

"I'm going for a drive," he said as he slammed Aria's door behind him. Aria tried to clear her vision, but everything stayed blurry. She felt the back of her head, which was throbbing intensely. She felt liquid that she knew was blood. She was in too much pain to take even a step without falling, much less a whole staircase.

"Aria," she heard someone scream from downstairs. She heard the shuffling of feet, but she couldn't manage to talk. She couldn't form words at the moment. It was as if her thoughts were all jumbled and wouldn't register anything correctly. The sound of feet climbing the stairs sounded like someone was kicking the side of her head. She was sensitive to every little sound.

"Oh my God," she made out someone in the doorway, "Aria!" All she could see was his shape, which was tall and lanky, and hear his voice. No matter how much she was hurt, she always remembered his voice. It was Ezra.

He ran over to her and bent down next to her body. He gently pried her hand off of the back of her head, and he examined the aftermath of Byron's abuse.

"Ezra, I told you to wait for me," another voice emerged from the staircase. Soon, a more femininely shape was next to her, "Oh my God," she repeated Ezra's words.

"Aria, everything will be fine," Ezra said as he lifted her up, in the same style that was eerily familiar to him, and began to walk down the stairs, "We have to get you to the hospital."

"Did you," Aria got a couple of words together, "Did you do it?"

Ezra smiled weakly and pushed a damp piece of hair behind her ear, "Yes, sweetheart. I did it." Aria smiled weakly and whispered something along the lines of "thank you." Then, the three were off to the hospital, and afterwards, the police.

**Note: So, someone finally knows about Aria's abuse from Byron. Apparently, it has gotten way worse. Sorry if you were a little disappoointed that Ezra didn't, like, fight Byron. Lol! But, I thought it was a big step, and I was happy with how it turned out. I absolutely love Mrs. Fitz:) So, what are the consequences for this? Is Aria going to be okay? What will Ella say? Where did Byron go? Please review:)**

**~Laura**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

Mrs. Fitz drove as fast as she could to the hospital, while Ezra was holding Aria in the backseat. The only sound that was heard throughout the car was the clicking of the emergency blinkers. Mrs. Fitz would glance at her rearview mirror every once in a while, only to see the same picture every time: Ezra, with one hand firmly holding a towel to the back of Aria's head, and the other entwined in hers.

"I love you, Aria," Ezra leant down and whispered in her ear, "It's all over, sweetheart. I just wish I could've gotten to you a little faster. I could've prevented this," Ezra stated as he became teary eyed, thinking about how he might've been able to save her this pain.

Aria, with struggle, lifted her head off of his lap. She looked him deep in the eyes, "Stop," she managed to choke out. She couldn't really manage to say anything. Everything in her mind would become jumbled up, and she would just get an even bigger headache.

Ezra looked at her for a moment more, prior to nodding gently. Aria then placed her damp head back into his lap. Ezra was nervous about the amount of blood she was losing. The towel he had been holding to her skull was now starting to dampen with the red liquid. He nervously looked around at the area he was now passing through. It looked like they were close to the hospital. Just when he thought everything was going to be fine, panic struck.

Aria's breath started to hitch, and she was now beginning to shake. Her hand that was placed in Ezra's began to tighten its grip.

"Mom," Ezra yelled at his mother from the backseat, "I think she might be having another seizure!"

"Oh my God," Mrs. Fitz watched as Aria started to shake uncontrollably, "We are almost there, sweetheart. I think it is because she has a head injury from that fall. Just hang in there," Mrs. Fitz yelled as she stepped harder on the gas pedal.

"Aria, calm down, sweetheart," Ezra said in a soothing voice. His hand was becoming numb from the strong grip she had on it, but he wasn't about to pull it away; he wanted to stay with her no matter what. "Everything is fine, baby," Ezra said softly as a tear slid down his cheek. He thought it was scary to hear a siezure, but it was way worse to see it happen.

"We're here," Mrs. Fitz said as she pulled right up to the emergency room entrance. She flashed her lights at a couple of nurses that were going into the building. They turned their attention to their car as she yelled out of the window, "Get a gurney!"

The four male nurses hurriedly ran to get a gurney, and they rushed back to the car. They opened the door and gently put Aria down onto the small stretcher.

Ezra tagged along with them, leaving his mother behind. His hand was still in Aria's; he was not about to leave her. As the nurses were placing her into her room, they began to pry Ezra's hand from hers, "No! I have to go with her! Let me go! She needs me," he yelled as his hand finally was let go of the tight grip Aria had on it. One of the nurses held him back as he cried and screamed at them for not letting him go in with Aria.

Mrs. Fitz rushed up to her son and grabbed his shoulders, "Ezra, baby, it's alright. She is in good hands. They will take care of her. Come on, sweetie. Stop fighting me." Ezra broke down and fell to the floor in tears, wishing he could be with Aria. His mother dropped with him and hugged him tightly to her.

"I need to be there for her," Ezra rocked back and forth, "I promised her! I said always," he choked as his mother stroked his curly mess of hair.

"Shhh," Mrs. Fitz cooed to him, "Everything will be okay. Calm down, my baby."

After Ezra had sort of gotten it together, he and his mother went to the waiting room. A long while passed before either one of the two spoke. They just sat there together.

"I can't believe Byron has done this to her," Mrs. Fitz finally said, "I would never, ever do that to my child. How could he even..," Mrs. Fitz trailed off as she shook her head, tears beginning to form in her eyes as well. She saw Aria as her own daughter, so it broke her heart to think of her hurting like this.

"I know," Ezra sniffed.

"So tell me again why she stayed with him," Mrs. Fitz asked her son quietly.

"Her brother died, her mother abandoned her," Ezra said softly, "Her father was all she had left. Yes, he did get drunk and beat her, but she only had him, and he only had her. They were all both had left."

"That poor baby," Mrs. Fitz breathed. Ezra grabbed his mother's hand and began rubbing circles on the back of her it to soothe her. She smiled at her son and let a yawn escape her lips. Ezra checked his watch, which read 9:43, and yawned himself. Mrs. Fitz closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath before she let herself slip into slumber.

Ezra closed his eyes, too, but knew he wasn't going to get any sleep, given the circumstances.

* * *

><p>"Aria Montgomery," a small woman said in the doorway of the small waiting room. Ezra's sleepless eyes immediately shot open at the sound of her name. Ezra gently wiggled his hand out of his mother's and stood up. His watch now read 12:07. Apparently, they knew that Ezra would want to see her as soon as possible. He quietly walked over to the petite woman.<p>

"Yes, I am Aria's boyfriend," Ezra said softly, "Is she going to be alright? What's wrong with her?"

"Well," the nurse flipped through a few papers on her clipboard, "She has a concussion. She is having trouble with keeping her food down, but it should soon go away. She also flinches at every bright light or noise, which shows that she is very sensitive. These are pretty minor, but there is one more thing that is kind of major. Aria cannot speak."

"What do you mean she can't speak," Ezra squeaked as he ran his fingers through his messy hair.

"The fall that she encountered was pretty bad, sir. She has trouble forming words. She only speaks incoherent words. We are so sorry," the nurse nodded and apologized, "We are having her stay a while in the hospital to monitor her at all times. You are welcome to go and see her, though. Room 107."

Ezra nodded. If he were to talk he would break all over again. He padded down the cold, hard hospital floor until her came across a big wooden door that had the number 107 inscribed in it. He traced the name next to it and sighed. "_What is going to happen to her? Will she ever be normal again?_"

Ezra opened the door quietly, remembering how sensitive she was to sound. He eased the door closed and turned to face the inside of the room. It was dimly lit, only the light from a small lamp and the moon shining through the curtains illuminated the small space. Aria was curled up in a ball with an IV hooked to her wrist and a bandage wrapped around her head. Luckily, the doctors did not have to cut any of her hair off in order to stitch the back of her head up. There was a small hospital pan on a bedside table because of her nausea. He eased slowly to her, careful not to make a sound.

"Aria," he whispered gently as he reached her bedside. She gently turned her head to look at him. His heart broke into a million pieces as he looked into her eyes. Her skin was pale, and she had bags under her eyes from what happened to her during the past few hours. There were tear stains all over her face, and she had a pained look in her eyes.

She tried to speak, but all that came out was gibberish. She got frustrated and began to cry again. Ezra took his hand and gently brushed her salty tears away from her cheeks.

"Shhh," he cooed to her as she kept crying, "Don't cry, love. We don't need to talk. All we need to do is just be here, okay? We don't need words."

Aria nodded slowly as Ezra looked her in the eyes. All of a sudden, Aria reached over to the bedpan and got sick. Ezra gathered her hair and began to rub circles on her back. A few minutes passed before she was through. Aria lay back down and threw Ezra an "I'm sorry" look.

"Don't worry about it," Ezra whispered as he continued to rub her back softly, "I don't mind taking care of you."

Another tear slid down Aria's face. She slid further into her sheets and rested her head back on the pillow. Ezra brought a chair right next to Aria's bed. He reached up and grasped her hand softly in his. She smiled weakly at him before closing her eyes.

"Go to sleep, darling," Ezra said soothingly as he traced his finger along her face, "Things will be better in the morning."

Aria tried once more to speak, but, again, she couldn't be understood. She sighed and spoke slowly, "I love you." She smiled as the words flowed from her mouth. It sounded perfect.

Ezra returned her smile and kissed her hand, "I love you, too. Now, I'll see you in the morning."

"Sing," she choked out again. Ezra remembered how he would sing to make her feel better. Sometimes he would sing goofily to make her laugh when she was feeling down, but he also sang to soothe her when she was ever sick or wanted him to. He actually sang pretty well.

"Alright, sweetheart," Ezra whispered. He thought back to the time when he and Aria were in middle school. They both snuck out of their houses to meet up in his tree house. He brought his IPod Nano with him so they could listen to music.

"_So what do you want to listen to," Ezra asked her softly as they lay on the wooden floor. _

_Aria thought for a moment and gave up, "I don't know. What do you have?"_

"_Well," Ezra said as he shuffled through his artists, "Lifehouse, Jason Aldean, Tim McGraw," Ezra listed and Aria's mouth turned into a big smile._

"_Tim McGraw," Aria said as she put an ear bud into her ear, "His songs always make me feel relaxed." Ezra pressed play and they listened to a random song by him._

"_You know," Ezra said as the song ended, "One day, I'll make you a mix CD. One for us."_

"_Okay," Aria beamed as they continued to listen to music._

Ezra smiled at the memory. Of course he did make her one. One for her, and one for him. He still had his saved on his dresser. "It's your love. It just does something to me," Ezra began to sing "It's Your Love" by Tim McGraw to her, "And if you wonder, about the spell I'm under, it's your love." Aria's breathing slowed and now she was taking deep, even breaths. He watched her closely as she slept, tears falling from his eyes. "It's your love."

**Note: I hope you have enjoyed this chapter:) Sorry if there are any mistakes! I know, I know, it was very sad:( I really like to maneuver songs into my storyline because I think it is fun. Lol:) And my big sexy man Tim McGraw can sing his little heart out! Getting off of that topic, please review:)**

**Also, thank you to all of my reviewers! Over 100 reviews:) Starting from the very beginning, thank you so very much to Caligirl28, Notinyourlifetimehoney, sal, LAXGRL4EVA, HayleyJamesScottNathanScott, HarrylovesGinny09, LucyyyPLL, bite-me-im-irish, Aerize, flutterjumper, sandra1992, twistup112399, krazyfan1, anon, Alyssa teamezria53098, CheyeM1287 WWKMbracelets, GilmoreGirls945, Madam Thilia, St0ryTeller, .dreamers, Prettylittlefan, princessjasmine12, YourBiggestFan5296, Ellen, A, anonymous, pookiebearfitz, Mlollylucy, thehelloitsme, reader, jills, lucianfan, OnceAWildcatAlwaysAWildcat, SophieeLeon, Lax, Girly, and PLL GURL. You guys are absolutely amazing! Just amazing! Thank you so very much:)**

**~Laura**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

It was around four o'clock in the morning, and Ezra still laid awake, rubbing circles onto Aria's limp hand. During the night, she had gotten sick again. Since she couldn't speak, she had a hard time waking Ezra up, so he decided to just not go to sleep in case she got sick another time. Of course he didn't mind, though, because he would do anything for Aria.

"You know what I remember," Ezra whispered into the darkness. He had been talking to her for a while, and even though she was asleep, she would giggle and smile as Ezra spoke to her. "I remember taking you to my grandpa's lake to go fishing. And, of course, you wanted to take the boat into the middle of the lake. So I pull the boat out and we started to fish, and then you flat out flip it. I mean threw everything into the lake. You were shocked at first, but then we just laughed it off and swam in the lake for the rest of the day. Grandpa was pissed."

Aria giggled again, and Ezra smiled with tears in his eyes, "I was worried I'd never hear you laugh again," he kissed her hand and felt as she held it tighter, "I love you."

"Ezra," Mrs. Fitz whispered from the door, "Someone wants to see you."

Ezra confusedly looked at his mother, kissed Aria's hand, and slipped out of her grasp. She whimpered and began to feel around for his hand. He went up to her and whispered in her ear, "I'll be back, baby. Don't worry. Just sleep."

She breathed deeply, and Ezra pulled the sheets of her bed up to her shoulders and kissed her forehead. He gently closed the door behind him, and turned to face a familiar pair of hazel eyes.

"Ms. Montgomery," Ezra said as he embraced her, "How have you been?"

"Worried," Ella stated as she let go of him, "I need you to explain to me what has happened to her."

"Well, she has a concussion," Ezra explained, "And she cannot speak at the moment."

"She can't talk," Ella asked as her eyes welled with tears as Ezra nodded, "How? How did this happen?"

Ezra looked at his mother, who just nodded gently to him. He took a deep breath, "Your ex-husband. Ever since you had left him, he became even more of an alcoholic and began to abuse Aria. I was the only one she told, and she made me promise not to tell anyone. And then, he started to become too extreme, so she gave me permission to tell my mother."

"That son of a-," Mrs. Montgomery became angry, but then her eyes softened, "Ezra, thank you for being there for her when I wasn't. I didn't mean to abandon her, but I just thought that-," Ezra brought her into another hug.

"The other day, when you called, she said it felt good to hear your voice," Ezra said, "As long as you are here for her now, she will forgive you."

"You were always an amazing boy," Ella laughed, "Thank you, again, Ezra."

"Ella, you are welcome to go in and see her," Mrs. Fitz said as she grabbed her son's shoulders, "We are going to go home for a little while, and then we will head straight for the police station."

"Could I just go in and tell her bye," Ezra asked his mother.

Mrs. Fitz nodded, and Ezra walked into room. He bent down near Aria and kissed her cheek, "I will be back. I love you, Aria." Ezra looked at her sleeping face one more time before kissing her cheek again and walking out.

* * *

><p>"She can't speak, Mom," Ezra said from the passenger seat as he stared out the window, "She cannot talk because her jackass of a father gave her a concussion."<p>

"Ezra, language," Mrs. Fitz said, not really paying any mind to it, but as a mother she had to reinforce the rules.

"I would say I'm sorry, but he is what he is," Ezra said with clenched teeth. He had been thinking about Aria, which led t thinking about her father, which led to him having high blood pressure, "Why would he hurt her like that, Mom?"

"He is mentally unstable, Ezra," Mrs. Fitz explained as she turned down a winding road, "People that are will do the stupidest things."

"But, what if she never gets to talk again," Ezra asked in a whisper, "She has always been the one who would laugh, who would sing, who would tell ridiculous stories. Who would always talk me out of doing dumb things and tells me she loves me."

Mrs. Fitz felt her eyes water. She hated to see Ezra or Aria hurt. Ezra was breaking, which she had never seen happen before. She had never seen him love and appreciate someone more than Aria. She turned to face Ezra, who was still balled up near the window.

"Have hope," Mrs. Fitz told him, "That's all you can do right now. Just have hope. She will eventually speak again, sweetheart. Okay?"

Ezra nodded slightly as they pulled into the driveway. He quickly unbuckled his seat belt and rushed inside, not wanting to have another talk with his mom. He just wanted to be alone for a while. Alone with his thoughts. He raced up the stairs to his room and fell onto the bed. He groaned as he felt something hard hit against his back. He flipped over and saw what it was.

It was a picture from when he and Aria took a trip to the beach together last summer. She was on his back with her legs wrapped around his torso and her hands wrapped around his neck. His hands were entwined in hers as he walked in the shallow water. They were both smiling from ear to ear, enjoying each other's company. But as he kept staring at the photograph, it seemed to look like they were a couple. Then he remembered an old woman telling them they were a very good pair, and they shrugged it off and laughed.

"Everyone else did see it," Ezra smiled weakly as he gently put the picture back on his bedside table. He got up from his bed and went outside, thinking about Aria some more. He then climbed up to the very old tree house that sat there for years. As he looked around that small wooden box, he realized that it held so many memories. He and Aria's memories. He suddenly felt his blood pressure rise as he saw Byron's truck pass in front of his house.

Ezra jumped down from the tree and began walking toward Aria's house. He took out his phone and called the police, giving them the address to the house. As he was nearing her home, he watched as Byron made his way inside. Ezra's blood was boiling with anger as he watched Byron walk, with a smile on his face, into his house, carefree. That's when Ezra cracked.

"That son of a bitch," Ezra said through clenched teeth. He let his emotions take control of his body as he stormed into the Montgomery household. Byron turned around, wondering who it was. Ezra just looked at him with pure hatred in his eyes.

"Ezra," Byron smiled at him, "What are you doing here? Aria isn't here."

"I know that," Ezra said as his body shook with anger, "I would know that because I left her this morning. In the hospital. How could you do that to your own daughter?"

"Look, boy-," Byron began, but Ezra walked up to him and punched him square in the eye. Byron stood there in shock for a moment, but Ezra threw another punch at him, causing him to fall to the ground. He continued to hit him, until the police got there and pulled him off.

"There you bastard," Ezra spat as he was being drug out of the house by the officers in uniforms, "You just got a small piece of what you've been giving to Aria for the past year and a half!"

Ezra wiped the trickle of blood coming from his nose. He watched from the front yard as the police put Byron in handcuffs and stuck him in the back seat, all bloody. Ezra sat down on the ground and watched as the cop cars pulled out of the driveway and made their way to the police station.

He got up and started to walk home. Halfway there, though, stood his mother, looking upset.

"I'm sorry, Mom, but I had to go and let him catch a little of what he had been throwing," Ezra stated as his mother ran up and embraced him tightly.

"If he would've hurt you, too-," Mrs. Fitz said as she slapped her son on the arm, "Don't ever do that again. You scared the absolute hell out of me! But, I understand why you did what you did."

"Can we go back to the hospital now," Ezra asked softly as his mother pulled away, "I want to see Aria, again."

"Yes," Mrs. Fitz said gently, "Ella just called. She wouldn't stop saying your name."

Ezra smiled as he hopped in the passenger seat and was off to the hospital.

**Note: Go Ezra:) So, Ezra was a badass. Just saying. I would like to do more memories of him and Aria. I think it would be sweet:) What do you think? Oh, and I made sure to make Ezra call Aria "baby" for you Caligirl28! **

**Also, some of you are asking, and hoping, this is rock bottom for the two lovers. All I can say is that I hope for this, too. Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews:) Seriously, I love you!**

**~Laura**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

Ezra finally made it back to the hospital, waiting to see the look on Aria's face when he told her what had just happened. He wondered what her reaction to all of this might be. He eased thought the automatic hospital doors, knowing exactly which room to go to. Once he arrived at Room 107, he saw Ella standing outside in the hallway.

"Mrs. Montgomery," Ezra asked running up to her, "What's going on? Is Aria alright?"

"Everything is fine," Ella said, trying to calm him down, "They are taking the bandages off of her head, since she is showing no more signs of her concussion; well, other than not being able to speak."

"Has she said anything, besides my name," Ezra asked as he leant against the wall near Aria's mother.

"Well, once she had woken up and saw me, we both cried like little babies," Ella said as she smiled, "I told her that I was sorry for abandoning her and then some, and she had told me she loved me. Then we shed even more tears. Once the crying stopped, she asked for you."

"What did you tell her," Ezra asked curiously.

"I told her that you went take care of something, and she seemed to be panicked," Ella said softly, "Apparently, she knew what you went do. That was when she started to repeat your name over and over. What exactly did you have to do, Ezra?"

"I called the police on Byron," Ezra said looking at his feet, "They came to get him after I had beaten him."

"You fought Byron," Ella asked as her eyes widened, "You could've gotten hurt, Ezra. No wonder she was scared for you."

"Alright, folks, she is all finished," one of the nurses emerged from Aria's room, "You may go in now."

"You go by yourself," Ella said, pushing him gently toward the door, "Maybe she will have enough emotion to yell at you."

Ezra smiled and walked inside to find Aria fiddling with her sheets nervously. He closed the door and cleared his throat. Aria's head quickly turned in his direction, and her eyes already were forming tears.

"What's wrong," Ezra asked as he walked up to her side. Aria raised her hand and shoved him hard, causing him to groan. "That hurt," he said clutching his shoulder. Aria looked at him for a moment before throwing her arms around him and crying into his shoulder. He began to hold her tightly to him.

"Aria, I'm fine," Ezra said as she continued to hold him, "I had to go and show your father what he has done to you for the past year and a half. He needed to know that he hurt you and couldn't get away with it."

"Ezra," Aria said shakily, "You could have gotten hurt."

"But I-," Ezra began to reply, but he pulled back to look her in the eyes, "What did you just say to me?"

"You could've gotten hurt," Aria said again, a little clearer. Ezra smiled at her, and she just looked at him confusedly. He wiped the tears away from her face, and shook his head slightly.

"Aria, you just spoke," Ezra said gently, "Clear as day. Try saying something again."

Aria nodded, and opened her mouth to speak again, but she couldn't manage to speak clear enough for Ezra to understand. Ezra's smile turned back into a frown, and Aria shook her head and looked down.

"Hey," Ezra said lifting her chin to face him again, "You're improving, Aria. Don't be so hard on yourself. This is the first step, okay? Don't be angry with yourself."

Aria nodded and wiped away another tear sliding down her cheek. Ezra embraced her again, planting kisses in her hair. She pulled away and patted the mattress, wanting Ezra to lie down with her. He gently slid underneath the sheets with her. Aria immediately snuggled into his chest, balling up the material of his shirt with her fist. Ezra carefully slid his arm underneath her neck, still aware of her stitches in the back of her head.

Ezra began to hum, another trick he used to soothe Aria. She smiled up at him as he kissed her forehead. Her breathing became regular as she started to draw shapes onto his chest.

"This morning I saw a picture of us at the beach," Ezra whispered into her ear, "When we took you on vacation two summers ago, I think."

Aria giggled, remembering the good times they had had on that particular vacation. One night she and Ezra decided to sneak away from the family's beach house to take a late night dip in the ocean. Another time, they had stolen a bottle of strawberry wine and drank it all on the beach. She looked up at him, anticipating what he would say about that trip.

"Do you remember how we went for a picnic on the far side of the beach," Ezra asked her as she nodded her head, "Well, there was a lady that told us how great of a pair we made. We thought she was absolutely crazy, because we were just best friends and nothing more. It made me realize that we have always had a connection. Probably ever since we were kids."

Aria smiled at the memory, wishing to God she could go back. She actually felt a spark in her and Ezra's relationship that summer. It made her wonder if they would ever become a couple. Well, now, she finally got her answer. She snuggled deeper into him, practically on top of him. Ezra also held her firmly to him, not wanting to let her go. Soon, the two were fast asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>"So I take it the two of them are dating," Ella whispered to Mrs. Fitz as they watched the couple sleep from the doorway.<p>

"How could you tell," Mrs. Fitz joked.

"Aria has always loved your son," Ella smiled, "I remember her coming home from 2nd grade with a great big grin on her face all because of Ezra."

"That makes both of them," Mrs. Fitz laughed, "Ezra wouldn't shut up about her when he came home from school that day. He always loved having her around and being her friend. I've never seen him so passionate about someone other than Aria. You should see the way they look at each other."

"I don't think I need to," Ella replied honestly, "Just the way that they are so worried about each other is enough. I can definitely tell they are in love."

"You know what else," Ella asked Mrs. Fitz, "I think that the only one who can help Aria talk again is Ezra. I think we should just send them away together, and see what happens."

"Yeah," Mrs. Fitz said, "That is actually a very great idea. So, you wouldn't mind sending them off?"

"I trust Ezra," Ella nodded, "I don't mind at all."

"Well okay then," Mrs. Fitz said quietly as they left out of the room, "I have an idea."

* * *

><p>"Hey, sleepy head," Ezra said softly as Aria stirred from her sleep. She blinked her eyes repeatedly, adjusting them to the light. She looked up to find Ezra still there, holding her close. She hadn't slept that good in days. Aria smiled and lifted her head up so he could kiss it, which he did graciously.<p>

"This is the first time in two days that I've slept soundly," Ezra smiled down at her as he played with her hair. She sighed contently, as a nurse walked into the room.

"Okay, Ms. Aria," a small brunette said with a smile, "Sorry to interrupt, but you need to take a bath. Do you want us to give it to you, or do you feel fine with taking it yourself?"

Aria placed a hand on Ezra's arm, asking him to speak for her. She pointed to herself and giggled.

"I think she wants to do it herself," Ezra replied with a chuckle. He kissed Aria's cheek and got out of bed, "I'll wait outside, my dear."

Ezra walked to the cafeteria, craving the rush of caffeine. His body has been feeling drowsy ever since Aria was put into the hospital, so he thought a coffee would do him good. As he made it to the coffee maker, he noticed his mother and Aria's mother in a deep conversation. His mother looked like she was planning somthing, by the way she was writing things down and making a list. Confusedly, Ezra finished making the cup of coffee and walked to the two women.

"What are you guys up to," Ezra asked as he took a sip of his drink.

"We were just discussing plans to go to the beach house," Mrs. Fitz said as she wrote something on a piece of paper, "Aria is going to be released tomorrow afternoon. We feel like you are the only one who can actually make her speak, so we asked the hospital if they could release her early. Ella and I told them that we would try something that might get Aria back to normal, and they agreed to do it, too."

"And taking a trip to the beach house will make her talk," Ezra asked, thinking they were playing with him.

"It might," Mrs. Fitz replied, "If it is just you and her alone."

**Note: Ahhhh, it's gonna be good:) Sorry if this chapter wasn't that great, but I thought it was interesting. I used the beach house memory that .dreamers gave to me, somewhat. They did get drunk on the beach, but they didn't almost kiss. I'm saving that for later! Thank you, by the way, for the suggestion:)**

**So, Ezra and Aria alone at the beach house:) Do you think this is what Aria will need to get back to normal? Your thoughts? Please review!**

**~Laura**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

"How could a trip with me help her recover," Ezra asked, sitting across from the two ladies.

"Why don't you tell him, Rachel," Ella said leaning back in her chair.

"Alright, dear," Rachel Fitz said softly, "Keep up, because it gets pretty complex. Sure, Aria got a concussion from her fall, but it is something else that isn't allowing her to speak. The doctors said that she has a psychological disorder, like post-traumatic stress disorder, and the head injury is what caused it to blossom."

"Okay," Ezra said, understanding the situation a little better, "But, Mom, Aria will have to testify against her father. And school."

"Byron will be in custody until we do testify," Ella said, "I have asked the judge if it would be alright to push back the court date, and he agreed to do it. Also, since the school's prom is taking place two days from now, they are giving students a week vacation. The rest of the weeks you and Aria miss will be medically excused."

"Prom," Ezra said, squeezing his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

"Excuse me," Rachel asked, looking her son up and down for answers.

"I asked Aria to prom a few days ago, and she was really looking forward to it," Ezra said leaning back in the chair.

"She has had her dress picked out since last year," Ella piped in, "We saw it in a window shop when she had come for a weekend. She loved it so much; it's sitting in her closet."

"Well then," Ezra said with a smile, "Now I have an idea."

* * *

><p>Aria stepped out of the small hospital tub into the steamy air. It had felt like days since she had taken a real shower, and she felt ten times better now than she had ten minutes ago. She brushed gently through her brown ringlets. Usually, she would sing her heart out in the shower, but this time she couldn't, which put a downer on things.<p>

She thought for a moment, about Ezra humming, and decided to try for herself. Aria smiled to herself as her vocal chords began to vibrate and produce a low melody. She got dressed in a loose fitting dress that her mother had brought for her. She had wanted to get out of that hospital gown ever since she had arrived.

Aria quickly brushed her teeth, and was ready to go back outside. The nurse said she would stay and wait for her to come out, so she could make sure Aria was alright. As Aria walked through the door of her bathroom, instead of the nurse waiting for her, it was Ezra.

"Well don't you look beautiful," Ezra smiled at her as she wrapped her small arms around his waist. He felt her damp hair seep through his shirt, but he didn't care. It had been ages since he and she had had an actual hug. Or kiss. Ezra pulled away slightly and leant his head down to hers. Just as their lips were about to meet, the door pushed open, causing them to freeze.

Ezra groaned, frustrated. Aria smiled and led him back to the bed. He sat down and she climbed into his lap, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Alright," Rachel said taking a seat in one of the chairs, "Ezra, did you tell her, yet?"

Aria looked up at him, curiously. Ezra shook his head at his mother, "I didn't get a chance to."

"You are being released from the hospital tomorrow," Ella said patting her daughter on the leg, "You and Ezra are going to go to Mrs. Fitz beach house tomorrow night."

Aria smiled. Her wish to go back to the place she loved most, with the person she loved most, was granted to her. Ezra toyed with her hair, enjoying the look on her face.

"Your court date is pushed back, dear. And don't worry about school," Rachel folded her hands in her lap, "You will only miss a couple of weeks. Really only one, because of prom."

Aria's smile dropped. She forgot that Ezra had asked her to prom. Now, they were both going to miss it because of her. She pulled away from Ezra's shoulder, and gave him a sad frown.

"Don't," Ezra said, gently grazing her jaw line, "Don't you dare beat yourself up about this. I got the tickets for you, Aria. So, don't be angry at yourself for this, okay? We will still have next year's prom."

Aria nodded her head slightly. Ezra sighed as he took her hand and kissed it. Rachel cleared her throat, making both of the teens' heads turn toward her.

"Ezra, baby," she said softly, "We have to go and pack up you and Aria's things. See you soon, Ella, Aria."

Ezra lifted Aria and sat her next to him. He leant in and kissed the side of her head, "I will be back." Aria watched as he disappeared from her view and threw her body down on the bed with a smile. She looked over at her mother, who was grinning knowingly.

Aria shrugged her shoulders and raised her hands up in a "what" position, knowing what her mother was smiling about, but wanting to hear what she had to say.

"Oh, you know what Aria Marie," Ella beamed at her, "You two make an adorable couple. And for the record, I always knew it would happen."

Aria threw her hands over her face to try and stop the blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"Ezra and Aria sitting in his tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Ella sang to her, making her burst into a fit of giggles.

* * *

><p>"Mom," Ezra said, zipping up his suitcase, "Could you do me a favor?"<p>

"Sure, dear," Rachel said, lugging Aria's suitcase into his room, "What do you need?"

"Could we stop by Aria's house on the way to the hospital and get her prom dress," Ezra asked looking at his shoes, "I don't want to see it until she has it on, so could you pack it in a suitcase for me?"

Mrs. Fitz smiled widely at her son and put a hand on her hip, "What exactly are you two going to be doing on that beach, Ezra Joseph Fitz?"

"I can't tell you that, Mother," Ezra said, smirking at his teasing parent.

"Yeah, okay," Mrs. Fitz said with a scoff.

* * *

><p>"We're back," Ezra said as he walked through the door to Aria's room. He was holding two homemade veggie burgers, with two cream sodas and a small basket of fries. "Mrs. Montgomery, my mom has food for you as well. She asked if you could meet her in the cafeteria."<p>

"Sure," Ella said, standing from her chair and walking out the door. Ezra walked over to Aria and placed a small food tray on her lap. He held out one of the veggie burgers to her, "For you, my love."

Aria smiled thankfully at Ezra as she took the burger from his hands. Even though there were fifty other things going on, he still thought of her first. She took a bite, as Ezra pulled a chair next to her. She placed a hand on his arm and patted the mattress.

Ezra smiled up at her as she made room for him to sit on the bed with her. They both ate peacefully, feeding each other bites occasionally. Once everything was eaten, and their stomachs were full, the two lied down and got tangled in each other's arms.

"They think that this trip to the beach house will help you recover," Ezra said to Aria as she held him close, "I think so, too. Just us. Away from everyone else. No interruptions. I think it will do you, and me, some good."

Aria nodded her head slightly as she yawned. Their refreshing nap that they had shared today was wearing off. Ezra allowed her to snuggle into him some more. He kissed her head gently, stroking her long locks.

"I love you," Ezra said as he flicked off the lamp next to the bed.

"I love you, more," Aria said back, shakily.

"That's impossible, Marie," Ezra said softly.

"Anything's possible," Aria giggled back.

"Well, I love you most," Ezra said. Aria just kissed his cheek, "I won." Aria mumbled something under her breath, and then she settled back down. Ezra realized that their parents might be right about the vacation. He silently prayed that it would be what Aria needed to get back to herself.

**Note: There you go, folks:) So, hopefully you understand Aria's condition a little more. I'd like to thank jills for the name of Mrs. Fitz. I think it is funny, because it is my mother's name, and I structured Mrs. Fitz's character from my mother's personality, so whenever jills suggested "Rachel" I was like "Duh, Laura." Thank you, by the way!**

**Next chapter will involve the first night of their beach house vacation! Whoo:) Please review!**

**~Laura**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

"Clothes," Rachel asked as she grabbed her son's shoulder.

"Yes, Mom, all in my suitcase," Ezra said softly.

"Clean underwear?"

Ezra groaned as he heard a light laugh emerge from Aria's lips, before she could manage to stifle it. The light breeze that blew through the hospital parking lot was picking up, as he turned to see Aria turn swiftly around, trying not to let him see her giggling.

"I see your shoulders bouncing, baby," Ezra said as he let a small laugh escape his own lips. Aria gave him a wink before going meet her mother.

"Yes, I have clean underwear," Ezra huffed as he pulled his mother in for another hug, "I'm not six anymore, Mom. I'll be okay on my own for a couple weeks."

"I know, I know," Mrs. Fitz hugged him tighter, "But I just want you to be safe."

Ezra pulled back from her embrace, "I will be."

"Okay," Rachel said as she gave her son a small smile.

"He will take care of you, sweetheart," Ella said to Aria as she pushed her curls from her face, "Call me often. It doesn't have to be every day, but a lot. After all of this, I just want to always know you will be okay."

Aria nodded to her mother, her eyes welling with tears. She forgave Ella for everything. Aria wrapped her arms tightly around her mother and whispered an "I love you" into her ear.

"Alright, alright," Ella laughed as she pulled back from Aria's embrace when she saw that Ezra and Rachel were coming their way, "You better be off."

"Finally," Ezra said as he hopped into the driver's seat and turned the ignition on. He smiled and looked over at Aria in the passenger seat, "Ready to go?"

Aria smiled widely as her head bounced up and down. Ezra laced his fingers with his as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Tonight, we are young. So let's set the world on fire, we can burn brighter, than the sun," a song called "We are Young" played softly as the couple drove their five hour journey. They had already made it passed hour one and a half, and Aria was barely keeping her eyes open.

Ezra glanced at her, noticing her blinks becoming longer and longer, "I bet the medicine they gave you makes you drowsy. Maybe you should take a nap?"

"I-I'm fine," she stuttered while her eyes got extremely heavy.

"Maybe," Ezra said as he rubbed her hand, "But sleeping will make you feel ten times better."

"Mhmm," Aria mumbled, "Only for a few…" Ezra smiled as hear the sound of light snores filling the car. He laughed to himself, kissed her hand, and averted his attention back to the road.

"Yeah," Ezra thought aloud, "Only a few hours."

"_We are finally here," Ezra said as he held Aria's hand. They were walking together as the sun went down. The warm sand beneath their feet, the waves gently crashing onto the shore, and the clear, orange sunset in the sky. Aria giggled as she felt herself being lifted off of her feet and into Ezra's arms, being twirled around._

"_You thought you could get away from me, huh," the person Aria thought was Ezra said in a deep tone, but it didn't sound like him at all. Matter of fact, she didn't see his face at all. Aria tried to lift her head to look at the mystery man's face, but something wasn't allowing her to do so._

_Then, she felt a change in the atmosphere. Her eyes traveled down to the sand, that was now a dark, ugly brown instead of shiny tan. Confused, she let her gaze shift to the ocean, that seconds ago was blue and soft, but now looked black and, waves viscously crashed to shore. Horrified now, Aria watched as the sun went down, and the dimly lit moon came out._

_Aria strained her voice to speak, but she couldn't manage to get anything out. All of a sudden, she felt the man's pair of arms drop her onto the sandy ground, hurting her back badly. A whimper emerged from her throat as she felt a jolt of pain surge throughout her body. The person laughed evilly at her in tenderness._

"_You could never escape me," the man crouched beside her small body. The moonlight cast a shadow across his face, not allowing Aria to see who this man was, but she was definitely scared. She flipped over on her hands and knees and began crawling through the dark sand._

_The man laughed at her weak attempt to escape. He grabbed her ankles and pulled her back to him, kicking and screaming. He flipped her back over and stepped into the moonlight over her._

_Silent tears streamed down her face as she saw the man standing before her. _

"_Yes, it is your father. No need to speak, dear," Byron said as he brushed a piece of her hair away. Aria slapped him away, only causing him to lift her with ease back into his arms. "You should really learn your manners, Aria. But I am tired of teaching you lessons. I'm tired of you. Everyone is. Ezra included. He doesn't say it, but he hates having to take care of you. Day and night. It's not because he loves you; it's because he thinks he is babysitting you."_

_More tears fell from Aria's face as she squirmed to get out of Byron's tight lock around her body. He began to walk to the edge of the sea that was moaning and crashing with waves. As they neared the shore, Byron threw Aria into the shallow water, prior to bending over her._

"_Now, dear," Byron said as he watched the horror on her face, "I will take care of this for everyone, once and for all. Goodbye, Aria." Byron took his hand and pressed her face down in the water, until she stopped fighting him and became cold and dead._

Aria awoke with a terrified scream. She was sweating, shaking, and crying hysterically. She looked around, noticing that she was still in Ezra's vehicle that was pulled over to the side of the road.

"I tried to wake you," Aria jumped as she heard the sound of his voice flow through the car, "Talk to me, Aria. What happened?"

Usually, Aria would be able to at least stutter something out to Ezra, but she couldn't find her strength to speak. She continued to cry, but her shaking had subsided. She flinched away from Ezra's touch as he tried to calm her down.

"Aria, it's me," he breathed out, confusedly, "I won't hurt you."

Aria gave into her need to be held and threw herself into Ezra's embrace. The truth was, her nightmare involved all of the things she was terrified of. She really wondered if Ezra ever felt like he was babysitting her. Or was ever tired of her being around. It sure seemed like her father had.

"Was it a nightmare," Ezra asked as he felt Aria nod her head. "Sweetheart, I will not let anything happen to you. No one will hurt you. It will be just you and me, together, on this trip. I'll fix you, baby. I love you. Please don't push me away."

Aria felt all of her doubts about Ezra drift away as she saw the love portrayed in his eyes. He truly loved her.

She felt a boost of confidence from knowing that she was wrong about her thoughts, and she was perfectly fine, now that Byron was in custody. She pulled away from Ezra, looking into his eyes, "I will not push you away anymore. I love you, too."

"There's my Aria," Ezra said softly as he stroked the side of her face, "We are exactly ten minutes away from the beach house. Let's go."

In no time, Aria found herself standing on the edge of Ezra's family's porch that overlooked the beach. The wind blew through her curls, the ocean sounded peaceful, and the warm sun beamed down onto her skin. She heard the screen door open, and felt a pair of arms wrap around her stomach.

"We are officially unpacked," Ezra said into her shoulder as he held her tightly to him. "Do you want to go for a walk?"

"I would love to," Aria agreed as she entwined her hand in his. The soft breeze that was blowing ruffled Aria's dress as she and Ezra walked barefooted on the warm sand. He was holding her sandals in one hand and her hand in the other.

"This brings back old memories," Ezra laughed as he watched Aria tiptoe through the sand. She smiled at his statement, remembering the time that they would lay out in the sand until the moon came out. They would go to the small ice cream shop down the road every week and get random flavors, just to do it. They did everything together.

Aria thought for a moment as she pulled Ezra close to her, "You know what I want to do?"

"Is it illegal," Ezra asked, jokingly. Aria shook her head as a few giggles emerged from her mouth, "Okay, then what do you want to do?"

Aria smiled and wrapped her arms around his torso, "I want to make new memories." She stood on her tiptoes and brought her lips up to Ezra's. Aria kissed him gently, missing the feeling of the way his lips felt upon hers. Ezra wrapped an arm around her, as he deepened the kiss, feeling the same way Aria did. He dropped her sandals into the sand as he lifted her up off the ground and let her feet dangle in the air as he held her close to his chest.

"I missed you," Ezra said against her lips, Aria still in his arms.

"I've missed you, too," Aria said as she continued to press soft, gentle kisses to his lips. Ezra buried his face into her hair, trailed kisses starting from her collarbone and ending at her shoulder, and kissed her facial features, happy to finally have all of her back.

"Why are you crying," Aria asked Ezra as she lifted a hand up to his face to brush a tear from his cheek.

"I just didn't know if we would ever get back to us after what happened," Ezra answered truthfully, "Aria, the way I feel about you is different than what I have ever felt. I'm just really happy that we are back to being us again."

"I love you, Ezra," Aria said softly as she wrapped her legs around his waist, trying to make it easier to hold her, because it looked like he wasn't letting her go any time soon.

"And I love you," Ezra repeated, kissing her gently again.

The setting sun casted an orange shadow on the beach. Aria's head was nestled into Ezra's shoulder as they cuddled on the white canopy that hung right next to the house. They had a blanket draped over their bodies as they gently swung back and forth with the breeze. After their walk on the beach, Ezra had made a picnic for him and Aria to go have near the water. Once they were through, he lit a few candles, got out a blanket, and asked Aria if she would like to watch the sunset with him. She agreed indefinitely.

The last bit of the sun sank, causing the area to be illuminated by the full moon and candles. Ezra played in her hair as she hummed a Taylor Swift song mindlessly.

The couple closed their eyes; they were finally at peace. No interruptions. No harm. Just them. Together. Always.

**Note: Sorry it took so long. I really hoped you liked it, though:) I have been shopping for 8****th**** grade graduation dresses all week, just finished my state testing, and just got enough time to write. Thank you for patiently waiting!**

**I am graduating middle school. I can't wait to get out of there! My dress is so cute, you guys. It is white, with some kind of beautiful pattern on it, matched with nude wedges. I got it at JCPenny's. Along with a cute bathing suit! Do you remember when I sang for my Christmas program? Yeah, well, my teacher is making me sing most of our graduation song:) I think it is so cool:) **

**Anyway, I will try to update soon. Sorry for any mistakes. Hope to hear from you! Don't forget to review!**

**~Laura**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

Ezra jumped awake as a flash of lightning spread across the beach. A gust of wind picked up and flipped the hammock over, causing Ezra to fall flat on his face. He grabbed his nose, which was now probably bleeding, but he was more concerned with the brunette that was supposed to be lying next to him.

"Aria," Ezra called into the darkness, as a gust of wind made his mass of curls fly backward, "Aria?"

He looked around as the rain started to pour. He didn't know that there was going to be a storm. However, the rain was pouring onto his head, and the thunder was louder than ever. He ran to the house to turn on the porch lights. He looked at where he and Aria were sleeping, but he didn't see another body anywhere. He felt like he was about to hyperventilate. Where could Aria have gone?

"Damn it," Ezra said as he fumbled with a few batteries as he pushed them into the flashlight. Once they were in and the device was working, he ran outside; back into the storm.

He ran along the beach, terrified that she might've drowned. He flashed the light toward the water, showing no signs of anything but waves. The beach was pretty big, with a little bit of woods surrounding it, making the place secluded. Tears began to fall rapidly from Ezra's face.

"Ezra," he lifted his head as he listened to a familiar voice that he hadn't heard in a very long time, "Ezra, can you hear me?"

"Mike," Ezra asked as he looked confusedly around him.

"Yes, it's me. Ezra you have to find my sister. She can be in trouble soon if you don't," he heard Mike's voice surround him.

"Where is she," Ezra asked as he looked around him again.

"Check the woods," Mike spoke again. Ezra ran the fastest he ever had to the edge of the trees. He put the light on several different locations, still not finding who he was looking for. He went a little deeper into the patch of trees, calling Aria's name but not getting a response.

A few seconds later, he heard a high pitched scream echo throughout the wooded area. Ezra listened as another scream followed. He ran as fast as he could. Rain was still pouring down, lightning was still striking, but this didn't stop Ezra. As he neared the other side of the trees, another scream was emitted right next to him.

"Aria," he called out. He shined the flashlight on the ground and saw some kind of movement on the ground. Once he got closer, he saw Aria.

"Get away from me," she said in a scared voice, "Stop!"

Ezra bent down next to her and saw that her eyes were still closed. He noticed that a thick log was on her foot, causing her to not be able to get up. He stroked her hair, but she hit his hand away and whimpered.

"Aria, it's me," Ezra said as he tried to calm her and coax her from sleep.

"Get away from me," she began to swing, but Ezra grabbed both of her arms.

"Aria, wake up," he said in a loud voice. Her arms fought against his hands, but Ezra held them to the ground. "Aria, it's me, Ezra. Just wake up, sweetheart."

She stopped fighting him and opened her eyes. Ezra looked into them and let go of her arms. He wrapped his arms around her wet body. She began to cry as he held her tight. A roll of thunder seemed to break up their moment and bring them back to reality.

"Let's get back to the beach," Ezra said as he peeled the log off of her leg. He lifted her up and walked back to the beach. Ezra watched as the storm calmed somewhat. They made their way into the house and just stood there in each other's embrace by the door.

"I'm so sorry," Aria said as Ezra continued to hold her, "I had a nightmare about my father again. I haven't sleepwalked in years."

"Don't apologize," Ezra mumbled into her wet hair, "What could you have done?"

Aria shrugged as a shiver coursed through her body. Ezra giggled and kissed her cheek, "Let's go get warmed up, my dear."

Ezra brought her to the master bedroom and he took off his shirt. Aria stripped her sleep shorts off, with her tank top, and walked into the bathroom. Ezra glanced toward the bathroom door as he heard the shower come on. After she had finished, Ezra cleaned himself and soon was out of the shower.

"Ezra," Aria said softly as he climbed into bed with her, "I love you."

"I love you, too," he replied as she snuggled into his arms, "When I though I lost you again, I didn't know what to do. I realized that if I ever did lose you, I wouldn't be able to deal with being without you."

"You'll never have to be," Aria whispered into his chest. She looked up at him and pressed a kiss to his lips. It was gentle and sweet, but it meant the world to them. Ezra cupped her cheek and brought her in for another kiss. Aria rolled on top of him as his arms wrapped around her back, holding her to him. She kissed him deeply, bringing her arms up to rest on each side of his head. He ran his arms up and down her back.

Aria giggled against his lips as he flipped them over and got on top of her. He smiled and kissed her again. He propped himself up on his elbows, trying to hold most of his weight off of her. She grabbed the sides of his face and deepened the kiss even more. Aria let out a small moan of pleasure. It had been a long time since she had been alone with Ezra and was this passionate.

She trailed her arms down his body and scraped her nails up his toned abs. He smiled against her lips as she continued. They pulled apart for a moment smiling and staring into each other's eyes. Ezra lifted one arm and pushed a strand of hair out of her face. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"_That_ has waited way too long," Aria laughed as Ezra chuckled, too.

"I agree," Ezra laughed. Aria flipped him back over and kissed his chest softly. Ezra smiled at her when she reached his lips. His hands traveled down her body, tracing her curves and caressing her body. She jumped when a roll of thunder filled the room. Ezra chuckled and pulled her back to him.

"Don't worry," he said holding her tightly, "I'll protect you."

* * *

><p>Aria awoke the next morning the smell of French toast filled her nostrils. She stretched her arms above her head, got out of bed, and threw on her robe. Walking into the kitchen, Aria spotted Ezra at the stove. She crept up to him and wrapped her arms around him.<p>

"Just in time for breakfast," Ezra said as he felt her kiss the back of his neck, "Made your favorite."

"You didn't have to do-," Aria was cut off by a shrill ring of Ezra's cell phone. She unhooked her arms from him as he grabbed his phone off of the table.

"Hello," Ezra said into the speaker.

"Hey, bro," Hardy's voice replied, "Look, I was thinking that after prom tonight, we could all go stay at my cousin's place. You know, the one who married that millionaire? You up for it?"

Ezra looked over at Aria, who was now perched on the table, listening, "Sorry, Hardy, but Aria and I can't make it to prom. Something came up."

"What happened," he asked curiously.

"Long story," Ezra shook his head, "Look, be safe. Have a great time. I have to go."

"You too, man," Hardy said before the line disconnected.

"So, prom's tonight," Aria said looking down at her feet.

"It is," Ezra said softly as he took her hands in his.

Aria scrunched up her nose, causing Ezra to laugh. He kissed it gently and dabbed a little powdered sugar on it. Aria gasped and put some onto his cheeks. She ran around the table; in attempt to get run away from him. Ezra ran around it and swiftly lifted her off of the ground and began to bite gently on her neck, which was one of her most sensitive and ticklish spots.

"Let go," Aria managed to say in between giggles.

"You started it," Ezra said with a smile.

* * *

><p>The day had been a simple, lazy day for the couple. It was nearing nine o'clock, so Aria decided to go take a bath.<p>

"I'll be out in about twenty minutes," she said as she closed the door.

"I'll be waiting," Ezra said softly.

Aria turned off the water and hopped out of the bathtub. She wrapped a towel around her body and grabbed another to dry her hair. As she emerged from the bathroom, the towel fell from her hands. There were rose pedals scattered around the room and a note taped to her pajamas.

_Aria,_

_There is a suitcase under the bed that my mom packed for you. Get it. There is a note on that as well. _

_-Ezra_

Aria smiled and put the note down. She got down on all fours and felt under the bed for a suitcase, which she quickly found. She lifted it and put it on the bed. As promised, there was a note on top. It simply asked:

_Wear me?_

Confused, Aria unzipped the suitcase and flung it open. Inside was her dress that she had gotten for her future prom. She smiled as she lifted it up. It was a midnight blue that fell down to her knees. It was strapless, simple, and perfectly fit Aria's style. She threw the dress on and found her shoes at the bottom of the suitcase.

"What are you doing, Fitz," Aria asked as she fixed herself in the mirror. She walked to the doorframe and found another note, telling her to follow the rose pedals. She did, and they led her all the way to the back porch. She opened the door and gasped as she took in everything.

There were candles that seemed to come alive; dancing across the dark area. Flowers were everywhere. There was a radio that was connected to Ezra's phone, which was now playing "Can't Take My Eyes Off You" by Lady Antebellum. As she was admiring the scene, a pair of arms embraced her. Aria turned around to see Ezra, in a tux, holding one single rose out for her.

"This is the best I can do," Ezra said with a warm smile, "My prom is wherever you are. If we can't be at school with our friends, then we will be here together. I actually prefer the latter," he laughed. "Dance with me?"

"Of course," Aria breathed out. He closed the space between them and took her into his arms. She smiled up at him, before snuggling her head into his shoulder.

"You look beautiful," Ezra whispered into her ear.

"And you look amazing," Aria whispered back. He held her tighter as the song kept playing. Aria smiled against his shoulder, feeling giddy and perfect.

"Is there going to be another random storm," Aria giggled as she pulled her head away from his shoulder.

"Not that I know of," Ezra smiled brightly, "They said it was just a spontaneous storm that passed through."

"Good," Aria said as she looked around at the beach, "Ezra, you are so amazing. I can't believe you did this for me."

"I wanted you to get what you wanted," Ezra said as he pushed a strand of her hair back.

"I'm just speechless," Aria said with a sigh.

"Actually, you aren't speechless," Ezra replied, "Have you not realized you have been talking the whole time we were here so far?"

"I guess I have," Aria said excitedly.

"Don't guess, you haven't shut up for hours," Ezra joked, causing him to get a slap in the arm. "I was just kidding, Aria."

"How about I make it up to you," Aria whispered, centimeters away from his lips. He nodded and pushed his lips on hers. Aria responded by wrapping her arms around his neck. She pushed him inside the house and all the way into the bedroom, until their legs hit the bed. Ezra flipped her over and kept kissing her as she took off his tux and unbuttoned his shirt.

"Aria," Ezra said breathlessly.

She pulled away from him and looked into his eyes, "What's wrong?"

"Are you sure you want to do this," Ezra asked, looking into her eyes, "You don't think this is too soon?"

"Ezra," Aria said softly, "We have known each other all of our lives. I don't think it's too soon. I have never been so sure of anything in my life. Are you not sure?"

Ezra stared into her eyes for a long moment. Aria sighed and brought her hands up to her face, "You aren't sure. I'm pushing you into this. I'm such a slut. Oh, God, you aren't ready for this. Ezra, look I get it if-," Ezra silenced her with a kiss.

"Stop babbling," he laughed as he took her hands from her face and entwined them in his, "I am sure. You aren't pushing me into anything I don't want to do. You are definitely not a slut. And I love you, Aria Marie Montgomery."

Aria smiled at him, "I love you, too, Ezra Michael Fitz."

**Note: Aweeee:) I know, it's very soon, but they have known each other forever, and they love each other so much. After all they been through, they wanted this. Anyway, I hope you all liked it! Sorry for mistakes! **

**Lax- Ezra heard Mike! I was originally going to do this and was so happy you suggested it! Thanks!**

**Cataina- There you go:)**

**Thank you to everyone who wished me luck on my graduation. Most people tell me I look older than I really am, but no one has told me I write better than most people my age. Then again, most people in my class don't like to write in class, much less for fun. Thank you so much!**

**Punkd was amazing. I fangirled like an idiot. An idiot. When Ian and Lucy were sitting on the sidewalk prior to the prank itself, Lucy's hand was on his knee:) sbdbhjbjbjhbdhj Then, the interview afterward, where they hug and talk in baby voices… Skjdhbhjbjbdbyw Anyway, please review:)**

**~Laura**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

The sun shone brightly outside, spilling light across the wooden floor of the house. The wind blew softly, swaying the tree branches in the distance. Waves rolled onto the shore gently and peacefully. Birds chirped happy songs as they gathered food and sunbathed. Aria opened her eyes to see the setting before her and thought, "This couldn't be more perfect."

Her whole body was sore, but the happiness that flooded it had taken over that part. She looked over to the floor, where her prom dress lay forgotten. Right next to that was Ezra's tux. Aria smiled as she felt a pair of lips on the back of her neck.

"Good morning to you, too," Aria giggled as she flipped her body over to face Ezra. He draped his arms around her stomach and stared into her eyes. She kissed his nose gently.

"Are you okay," Ezra asked after a long beat passed. His face looked concerned as he played with a lock of her hair.

"Are you kidding me," Aria asked softly, "Ezra, I am perfect. Absolutely perfect."

"Good," he said as he placed a light kiss on her lips, "Me, too."

"_That I loved you, I have loved you all along. I miss you, been away for far too long. I keep dreaming you'll be with me, and you'll never go. Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore," _Nickleback's "Far Away" flowed from the radio still sitting outside.

"I guess we forgot to turn it off," Aria said with a smile.

"I guess so, but this is a very accurate song for our situation," Ezra said with a laugh, followed by Aria's.

"So," Ezra stated later that morning as he took a seat in the sand next to Aria, "I called our parents, told them we were fine, and said that you were making improvement."

"And their response was," Aria asked as she glanced at his face as she flipped over and untied her bikini straps.

"They were happy and said that they told us so," Ezra chuckled. He fell onto his back near Aria and kissed her shoulder.

"Did anyone else call," Aria asked as she lifted her head.

"Hardy," Ezra sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, "He said that he missed us at prom and wanted to see us, but I told him we were busy."

"Well, call him back up," Aria said softly, "He is your best guy friend, and I have been taking up too much of his time to spend with you."

"Aria, it wasn't your fault," Ezra said as he scooted closer to her.

"I know, but I really think you should have some time to be with Hardy," she said gently.

"Only if you are with us," Ezra said as he twisted a lock of her hair, "I want you to be with us the whole time."

"Okay," she said, tying her straps back together and flipping onto her back again. Ezra leaned over her and pressed his forehead to hers.

"Promise," Ezra asked.

Aria leant her lips up to his for a kiss and pulled away, "I promise that I will interfere with every second of your guy time with Hardy."

Ezra smiled and kissed her again, "Good. I'll go call him."

"Wait, are you absolutely sure," Ezra asked, turning back around.

"I'll be able to handle Hardy, alright? It's fine, Ezra ," Aria said as she looked up at him, "Go."

* * *

><p>"So, he is almost here, right," Aria asked as she adjusted her yellow sundress.<p>

"Yes, ma'am," Ezra said as he embraced her lovingly, "He should be driving up any second. You look so beautiful, do you know that?"

Aria smiled and kissed him deeply. He responded by pushing her up carefully against the sink. She grabbed the hem of his shirt, and as she was pulling it upward, three knocks were heard on the back door.

Ezra pulled away and caught his breath. Aria did the same and adjusted her hair. She giggled and kissed him one more time before following him out of the bathroom. Ezra placed his hand on the small of her back as he opened the door for Hardy.

"My man," Hardy exclaimed as he brought Ezra in for a hug.

"It's been too long," Ezra said as he pulled away. Aria was in the background, admiring the bromance between the two.

"So we are going to get drunk to make up for the lost time," Hardy laughed and averted his attention to Aria. He smiled at her, lifted her, and twirled her. "And I've missed you, too, little miss. For you," Hardy said as he pulled a small rose out for Aria.

"Hardy," Aria smiled up at him, "You didn't have to."

"I just missed my two best friends," he said gently as he looked from her to Ezra with a grin on his face.

Aria was laughing on the inside at his desperate face, but she kept a happy face on, "Alright, well then I will put these in water and see you guys in a minute."

Aria put Hardy's rose along with the one Ezra had given her the night before. She peeked into the living room and found Hardy and Ezra sitting together on the sofa, already laughing and talking up a storm. She decided to stay out of their way for a few minutes to let them catch up. She snuck out the back door and slid out onto the porch.

"So beautiful," Aria whispered as she looked out onto the waves swirling in the moonlight. She took a seat on the steps and took a deep breath. A memory that she had forgotten about came to her mind as she stared into the sky.

"_Stop being a wuss," Aria giggled, "Come on." Aria stepped closer to the small shack that was in the deep of the woods._

"_Aria, stop," Ezra said as he grabbed her arm gently, "Maybe we should just get back to the beach. Our parents will be looking for us soon, anyway."_

"_Ezra, please. If you are too scared, then you wait out here. I want to see what's inside of it," she said as she pried his hand from her arm and walked onto the steps of the wooden place. "Are you coming, Mr. Fitz?"_

"_No," Ezra said as he sat on the ground, "I'll wait here."_

"_What a baby," she laughed as she reached for the doorknob. She opened the door and walked into the small box. A scream erupted from Aria's throat._

"_Aria," Ezra jumped to his feet and ran up toward the small shack. "Aria, are you-," he paused when he saw Aria smiling at him._

"_Got you," she said as she hugged him and felt his heart racing, "I told you I could make you come in here."_

"_Do not ever do that to me again," Ezra said as he hugged her tighter, "You scared the hell out of me."_

"_Ezra calm down," Aria said running her arms up and down his back, "It was just a joke. There is nothing in here."_

"_I care about you, Aria," Ezra said as he pulled out of their embrace and stared into her eyes. He inched closer to her, his eyes never leaving hers. She was still, but anxiously awaiting his next move. Ezra's lips were centimeters away from hers._

"_Aria, Ezra, time for dinner," Mrs. Fitz yelled out to them. Ezra jumped away from Aria and broke eye contact. Aria cleared her throat and started walking toward the door. She briefly turned around and said, "Race you." Ezra smiled at her and chased her all the way back to the house._

"What are you doing out here," Ezra asked as he put his hands on her shoulders, " Didn't you promise to interfere? I missed you."

" I'm sorry. I just needed a breath of fresh air," Aria sighed as she stood up and brushed off her dress. He embraced her and kissed her cheek. "Is dinner ready?"

"Yeah," he said as he led her back inside the house, "Hardy is probably stealing food as we speak."

* * *

><p>The sun rose and light spilled into the room. Aria opened her eyes and saw that Ezra was awake, too. She cuddled into him and draped an arm across his bare chest, "I know what I want to do this morning."<p>

"You do," Ezra asked as she nodded, "And what is that, exactly?"

"It's a surprise," she smiled mischievously, "Get up and we will go."

"Okay," Ezra eyed her suspiciously, but then he gave into his curiosity and got up. Aria grabbed his hand and led him outside, across the beach, and more places.

"I think we are almost there," she murmured to Ezra, who was wondering where she was taking him.

Aria stumbled upon a few steps and fell to the ground. Ezra pulled her back up, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," she said as she looked up and smiled, "This is the place." Ezra looked and saw a slightly familiar shack in front of him. Of course there were some boards that had fallen from being worn down, but it was still standing. Aria pushed through the door, just as she had a few years ago, and dragged Ezra inside.

"Do you remember," Aria beamed at Ezra as she let go of his hand.

He looked around and realized that this was the place where they had almost kissed. Ezra nodded at Aria's question, and she grabbed his hand in response. "So we are here to…?"

"To finish what we didn't get to do a few years ago," Aria whispered. She gently moved her head forward and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Ezra pulled her up against him and kissed her deeper. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her off of her feet. A board fell from the wall opposite of them.

Aria pulled away and laughed, "Maybe we should get out of here, now."

"Good idea," Ezra giggled back. They walked to the house and immediately reattached their lips to one another's as soon as they got through the door. Aria jumped onto him as he led them to the room.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa," a masculine voice said.

"Hardy," Ezra said as he pulled away from Aria's lips.

"Yes," he said as he looked at both of their faces, "Did you forget that you invited me to stay the night because I drank a little too much? Come on, even I remember that, and I was wasted."

Aria jumped down from Ezra and bit her lip to keep her from laughing, but as soon as she looked up at Ezra, they both burst into a fit of giggles. Hardy smiled at the two and sat down on the bed.

"It's a damn good thing I finished pissing before you came and got started," Hardy shuddered, "Then, I would've walked in on-."

"Hardy!" Aria and Ezra screamed simultaneously. Hardy just gave a casual shrug and a small laugh.

**Note: I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry for any mistakes. Thank you to all of my reviewers who always read and always review. It amazes me that what I write is loved by other people. Thank you so much for reading my stories:) Please review:)**

**~Laura**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

"No wonder you guys didn't come to prom," Hardy said as he lay out on the beach with Aria and Ezra, "I wouldn't want to leave this place either."

Ezra laughed and stretched his arms, "Yeah, it is pretty nice over here. Did we miss much?"

"Not really," Hardy said, "But Jason went to look for Aria."

Aria groaned and looked toward Hardy, "And what did he say?"

"He was drunk off his ass," Hardy said, "He was all like 'Damn it, Aria. Where the hell are you' and 'I want my sunglasses back.' Something like that."

Ezra laughed and entwined his hand with Aria's, "And what did you say?"

"I told him you were taken and he ran away. He also tried to make out with a bouquet of flowers," Hardy chuckled and imitated Jason.

Aria burst into a fit of giggles. She looked over at Ezra, who was smiling at her.

"Anyone wants to play volleyball," Hardy asked a little later that morning.

Ezra helped Aria up to her feet and walked with her to where Hardy had set up a net.

"Where did you find this," Aria asked as she moved her hair out of her face.

"In the house," Hardy said as he tossed the ball to her, "I'm on Tiny's team, bro."

Ezra pretended to be offended, "Fine then. I could still beat you two anyway."

"Bring it on, hot stuff," Hardy teased as he took the ball from Aria and served it.

With a couple rounds of hitting the ball back and forth, Aria spiked the ball toward Ezra, causing him to fall face-first into the ground.

"We won, short stack," Hardy gave Aria a high five and swung her around in his arms.

"Wait, wait, wait," Aria said, squirming out of his grasp and crawling over to Ezra, "Are you alright?"

Ezra's eyes opened and flipped Aria into the sand, "Gotcha."

* * *

><p>"So," Ezra said softly as he wrapped his arms around Aria from behind, "What do you want to do now that Hardy is gone? We could go for a walk, or swimming, or other things," Ezra smiled as he kissed her collarbone.<p>

Aria smiled, but shrugged him off. She fell onto the sofa and curled her legs into her body, "Actually, my head really hurts. Would it be okay if we took the rest of the day off?"

"Sure," Ezra said softly, taking her hands in his, "Do you want any medicine?"

"Two Tylenols," Aria suggested as she squinted her eyes up at him. Ezra nodded and kissed her head before going get the two pills from the bathroom. Soon enough, Aria had taken the pills and lay down on the sofa. Ezra lifted her head and sat down near her. He placed her head in his lap and began massaging her temples. Aria smiled and kissed his hand.

He watched as her eyes closed, and her hand entwined in hers. Ezra traced the edges of her face, causing a smile to appear on her face. Aria opened her big, hazel eyes as Ezra leaned down to kiss her lips tenderly. As she tried to deepen it, she pulled away quickly and brought her hands up to her temples.

"Baby, are you sure you are okay," Ezra asked, stroking curls soothingly.

"I'll be okay," Aria said in a whisper.

Ezra sighed and looked into her eyes, "How about we go in the bedroom? That way you could rest, and I can hold you properly."

Aria nodded slowly as Ezra lifted her in his arms. He gently placed her on the bed and quickly climbed in with her. She snuggled into his chest, wrapping her tiny arms around his stomach. Ezra's hands immediately went to her back and began rubbing different shapes onto it.

"Ezra," Aria breathed out, "Why did my father do those things to me?"

Ezra sighed and pulled her in closer to him, "I don't know, Aria. I don't know."

"The craziest part is," Aria said, looking up into Ezra's eyes, "Even though he did all of this to me, there is still a part of me that will always love him."

Ezra cupped her face and kissed her chastely, "And that is okay for you to."

"Do you think I am crazy," Aria asked with tears in her eyes.

"For many different reasons, yes," Ezra placed a finger underneath her chin to make her look up at him, "But this isn't one of them. He is your father, Aria. And with your amazing and forgiving heart, you choose to forgive him and love him anyway. That's okay, Aria."

Aria let a few tears escape her eyes as Ezra wrapped his arms tighter around her now shaking body. He whispered a few sweet, soothing words into her ear.

Aria gulped and let out a shaky breath, "I just wish he'd love me, too."

Ezra's heart broke as he heard the hurt laced in with her voice, "Baby-," he started, but didn't know what else to say. So he just let her cry in his arms, knowing she still had someone to hold onto.

"Thank you for loving me," she said as the tears slightly subsided, "Even with all the mess I've been through, you have always been there for me."

Ezra kissed the side of her cheek and rubbed up and down her arm, "I'll always love you. No matter what, never forget that. You always have me, and I'll always be there for you."

Aria smiled through her tears and snuggled back into Ezra's chest. The two fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>"Aria," Ezra shook her just enough to stir her for a few moments.<p>

"Mhmm," Aria mumbled back.

"I'm going to get us dinner, okay," Ezra whispered into her ear, "I love you. I'll only be a few minutes."

Aria smiled and mumbled an "okay" before snuggling further into the blankets. Ezra kissed her cheek and left out of the house.

About thirty minutes later, Ezra was on his way home. The smell of Chinese food wafted into his nostrils, causing his stomach to growl. His phone let out a shrill ring, causing him to jump slightly.

"Hey, Mom," Ezra said into the speaker in his phone, "What's up?"

"Ezra, I have some news," Rachel hesitated and sighed.

"Okay, go on," Ezra said curiously.

Rachel stayed quiet for a few seconds, "Something has happened to Byron."

"Come on," Ezra yelled as he fumbled with his keys to the door a few minutes later, "Come on!"

He finally found the right key and rushed inside, running toward the bedroom. Ezra pushed the door open to find no one in the bed. He looked in the bathroom, but no one was in there, either. Ezra heard Aria's phone beep on the bed, signaling she had received a text. He grabbed the phone and slid the message icon across the screen.

_If you can kill your brother and father that easily, you better tell your little boyfriend to watch his back. It's only a matter of time before you murder someone else. _

_-Alison_

"She is such a bitch," Ezra sighed as he deleted the text and threw it back on the bed. He walked around the house, finally spotting the familiar head of brown hair in the kitchen. As he got a better look, he also saw a wine glass in front of her.

"Aria, baby, what are you doing," Ezra asked gently as he approached her.

She turned her head around slowly, revealing her tear stained cheeks and red eyes, "Just stay away from me."

"What are you talking about," Ezra asked again.

"My brother committed suicide. My father committed suicide. It seems that everyone I love always dies. You are the most important thing to me, Ezra. I love you," Aria's voice broke off and she swallowed, "I love you more than I can ever say, which is why you need to stay away."

"Aria," Ezra said softly, tears forming in his eyes, "Whatever explanation you have for your brother and father's suicides are not right. You didn't cause either of them, sweetheart. I am not going to leave you. I am going to stay right here with you, always," Ezra said turning her to face him and entwining their hands.

"I don't want to hurt you," Aria whispered softly, letting more tears cascade down her face.

"You won't," Ezra whispered back, wiping her tears away.

She sighed and leaned her head on his chest. Ezra kissed the top of it and wrapped his arms around her body. She silently cried, shaking occasionally. Ezra held her close to him, though.

Aria pulled away and looked into his eyes, "You don't have to-," she got cut off by his voice.

"I am not going anywhere," Ezra said as he lifted her into his arms. She wrapped her legs around his torso and buried her face into his neck. He carried her back into the bedroom and laid her down right next to him.

"You're so stubborn," Aria breathed into his ear.

"No, my dear, you are the stubborn one," Ezra said back, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

**Note: Took forever to write this chapter. I felt so blocked. But, I am happy of how it turned out. Hopefully you guys liked it, too. Please review:)**

**~Laura**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

Ezra gently stroked Aria's hair, listening to her soft breaths. He had just soothed her back to sleep after waking up for the fifth time during the night. The sun was starting to rise, so he decided to stay up, just in case another would occur. He wished he could take the pain away from her. He wanted nothing more than to see a smile plastered on her face. However, he realized it would be a while until he would see her truly happy again.

Aria's breathing became more ragged and her body began to tremble. Ezra wrapped his arms around her, trying to control the shaking, but it was no use. He called her name a few times, but she wouldn't wake up.

"_Aria, sweetheart," my mother said as she put an arm around me, "It's time to go inside to see him."_

_I nodded, smoothing out my black funeral dress. My mother led me to the room that my father's body was kept in. She opened the door and ushered me in. I looked back at her, wondering why she didn't want to do this with me. _

"_I wanted to give you time alone with him one last time," Ella said as tears sprung to her eyes, "I'm so sorry for this, Aria."_

"_Me, too," I agreed, walking inside and listening to the door shut behind me. I ran my hands up and down my arms, feeling a gust of cold air as I took each step. I haven't attended a funeral since Mike had passed. Now, it was my father's. I neared the casket, folding my hands in front of me._

_I closed my eyes as I reached my destination. I opened them and found a familiar face in front of me. Wait. Is this some kind of a sick and twisted joke? I expected a familiar face, but not this one._

"_What the hell is going on," I whispered, looking down in front of me. Instead of my father's face, it was Ezra's. Hard as stone. No life in him at all. My hand came up to my mouth as I took a deep, ragged breath. _

"_Ezra," I whispered as I reached out a hand to touch his cold one. I waited for him to lace his fingers with mine, but they just stayed still. My fingers traveled up to his face and traced his tight jaw, "No. No, this isn't right. This can't be right." _

_All of a sudden, there were millions of people in the room with me. Touching my shoulder, telling me how sorry they were, hugging me. But I couldn't tear my eyes away from Ezra's face. My body started to tremble uncontrollably. Someone held me up, as I fought against them and cried the hardest I ever had._

"_No," I said, "This can't be happening! Wake up! Wake up!"_

"Aria, wake up," Ezra grabbed her arms and raised his voice. Her eyes flung open, and she took in a sharp breath. Ezra hovered over her, watching her intensely. Aria began to cry, but this time out of relief. She wrapped her small arms around Ezra and cried into him. He rubbed her back, whispering soothing words into her ear.

"You-," Aria said in between sobs, "You were dead. I was at your funeral."

Ezra looked into her eyes and wiped a tear from her face, "It was a nightmare, Aria. I'm here, not dead, okay?"

"But it felt so real," Aria breathed as he embraced her again.

"I know, sweetheart," Ezra whispered to her, "I know."

Aria sighed and pulled away from him, "I need some time alone," she said quietly, climbing out of bed and walking out of the room. She walked out onto the beach, just wanting to be by herself for a while. To think. To imagine that this never happened. To wish this never happened. She let out a sigh and sat down, trying to let the sound of the waves soothe her.

"Mike," Aria whispered into the air, wiping another tear from her face, "I don't know what to do anymore. I feel so hurt and angry. I can't even manage to open up to Ezra. I just feel like it would be better if I didn't exist. No one would get hurt, and I can protect Ezra and Mom. I haven't felt this way in a long time." Aria's voice broke off at the end of her statement. She felt extremely depressed, but could anyone blame her? She has had disastrous events happen left and right. Back to back.

"Talking to you helps me cope, though," Aria breathed out, "I wish you were still here, Mike. I love you so much."

"Don't give up like I did," she heard a faint whisper, "Keep your faith, Aria. Please, be strong."

Aria nodded softly. She looked out over the water, watching the sun rise above the waves. She exhaled, taking in the beautiful sight before her, positive that it was because of Mike. Giving her a little light in her darkness. "Thanks, little bro."

Ezra watched Aria from the house, making sure nothing would happen to her. As the sun rose above the ocean, her face lit up a little and she mumbled something into the air. He smiled at the hint of a little happiness on her. She turned toward the house, seeing Ezra on the porch. She motioned for him to come with her, which he did.

"I'm sorry for pushing you away, but I just needed," Aria began, but Ezra stopped her.

"You don't need to apologize," Ezra said understandingly, "You needed to be alone for a while." A long silence passed before Ezra spoke again, "Aria, you know I'm always here for you. You don't have to be afraid to talk to me."

Aria gave him a small smile and laced her fingers with his, "I know. I just don't know what to do. It feels so hard to open up to you all of a sudden, though."

Ezra shook his head, "It doesn't have to be. Tell me what you're feeling right now."

Aria gulped and looked into his eyes, "I feel afraid. I feel pain," she looked away, "I feel depressed. Sick and tired of all of the crying."

Ezra looked at her frowned face. He squeezed her hand, "I think we need to go home. I think that would be best for you." Aria nodded in response, rising from her spot in the sand. Ezra walked with her back the house in silence.

* * *

><p>Immediately after the couple had gotten back the beach house, they began packing everything up. It wasn't long until they were on their way back to Rosewood. Ezra held Aria's hand as she laid her head on the middle console, trying to get a little rest before facing her mother. Ezra often glanced her way, making sure she wasn't having another nightmare, but she seemed peaceful, which made Ezra happy.<p>

It neared four o'clock in the afternoon as Ezra hit the "Welcome to Rosewood" sign. Ezra let out a tired sigh. He knew that this is what had to happen. As soon as he saw depression in her eyes, he got scared for her. They were only teenagers. They shouldn't be alone during the state Aria was in. He was scared she would try to hurt herself, and he didn't want that to happen. He leaned over and kissed Aria lightly on the head; thinking about it made him nervous.

He pulled up in his driveway and put the car in park. He rubbed Aria's arms up and down, calling her name softly. She stirred and lifted her head off of the console. She looked up at Ezra, "Are we home?"

"We're home," Ezra agreed and pushed her hair behind her ear. Agreeing to unpack the car later, Aria and Ezra walked hand in hand into his home. They walked inside, and shut the door. Ezra looked down at Aria and gave her a tender kiss on the lips, silently saying he was right there with her. Aria squeezed his hand in response.

"Mom, Ms. Montgomery," he called out, "We're back."

Rachel walked into the room and gave each of them a big hug. Ella walked in next. She smiled softly when she saw Aria and outstretched her arms for her to run into.

"Mom," Aria choked out before running into her mother's arms. Ella held her as she let out tears. Ella cried to, so happy to see and hear her daughter.

"It feels so good to hear your voice, Aria," Ella whispered to her, "I've missed you so much, my baby girl."

"Me, too," Aria said.

After their small family reunion, both families sat in the living room, discussing what has happened and how they felt. Ezra and Aria sat together on the couch, Aria's head resting on his shoulder. Ella sat near Aria, holding her hand. Rachel sat across from the three, looking down at the floor.

"I have some news," Ella said softly after a long beat. Aria lifted her head up in question. "I'm going to move back to Rosewood."

Aria smiled widely and looked at Ezra. Ezra smiled back, excited and relieved that the love of his life and best friend didn't have to move away.

"I did it for you," Ella said softly.

"Thanks, Mom," Aria said excitedly, for a change.

A day had passed since the pair was reunited with their parents, and they were in the process of getting ready for Byron's funeral. Ezra was in his bedroom, attempting to tie his tie, but failing miserably.

"Need help, Fitz," Ezra turned his head and found Aria leaning against the doorway, wearing a jet black dress.

"Yes, please," Ezra said as she made her way over to him. She patted his chest gently when she finished and placed her hands in his, "So you checked in with your doctor yesterday?"

"Yeah," Aria breathed, leaning her head against his chest and letting his arms engulf her, "Everything is as fine as it can be. I was pretty confused when my mother told me we had an appointment. I not being able to talk seems like ages ago instead of just a week."

"I'm so sorry for all of this, Aria," Ezra said, kissing her head, "You have gone through more than anyone experiences in their whole life. I wish I could take it all away from you."

"I'll move on like everyone does. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger," Aria sighed against his chest. Ezra squeezed her gently, wondering how she stayed so strong all the time. Is he were her, he would be hiding in a hole and crying his eyes out. "Plus, you being here for me always helps."

Ezra smiled and leaned down to kiss her lips, "And I'll always stay."

"Can I just say for the thousandth time that I am so happy I don't have to move away from you," Aria said as she looked into his eyes, "I'd be so much more of a mess if you weren't here. I love you so much."

"I love you more," Ezra said as he reattached their lips. Aria smiled into the kiss, feeling a bit of happiness she had missed. A pair of throats being cleared outside the room made them pull apart.

"Sorry to interrupt you two," Ella said as she and Rachel blushed, "But we have to leave. Now. So if you two are finished, let's get going."

Ezra put a hand on Aria's back, allowing her to lead the way. Once both teenagers were down the hallway, both mothers shook their heads and smiled at their children.

As soon as Aria stepped into the funeral home, all of her emotions that she hoped had faded hit her full force. She took a deep breath. She walked in, noticing a few people had arrived, but not many. The room that her father's body was held in was closed off for immediate family for a few more minutes.

"Aria," Ella said as she placed a hand on her arm, "Baby, maybe you should go by yourself for a minute or two?"

Aria nodded. She looked back at Ezra, who just kissed her cheek and nodded his head, letting her know it was okay to go. She closed her eyes for a moment before pulling back the big, wooden doors leading into the room. A chill had settled over the room as she took each step toward the open casket.

She looked inside to find her father's face. Cold. Hard. Just like Ezra's had been in her dreams. She let out a small breath, and kneeled in front of him. "Daddy," Aria whispered to him, "Daddy, it's me, your little girl. I'm so sorry for this. I wish you were still here. I know we hadn't been that easy with one another since Mike had died, but I wished every night that you'd somehow cope with his death. It wasn't easy for me to cover up my bruises, Dad. I had to hope that you wouldn't hurt me. I was afraid of you. Of what had become of you. I get that you were angry, but you shouldn't have taken it out on me. You really hurt me and didn't seem to care because you were so drunk. I just wished it didn't come to this. I love you regardless, Daddy, but I wish you would've done the same with me. I-I forgive you," Aria had tears streaming down her cheeks. She got off of her knees and leaned over to kiss him on the head. "Goodbye, Daddy. Tell Mike I said hello."

Aria wiped her eyes, thanking herself for deciding against mascara. She blew a kiss in the direction of her Dad and exited. Ezra was waiting for her when she emerged from the room. She gave him a weak smile as he wrapped his arms around her. They stayed silent for a while, lost for words. Ezra just held her steady as people filed into the wake room.

"Aria," a familiar voice called out behind them and made Aria turn, "I am so sorry for your loss."

"Thanks, Jason," Aria gave a small hug, happy he didn't try anything. Ezra pulled her back into his arms and folded his hands on her stomach, allowing her to see what was going on.

"Aria, sweetie," Alison DiLaurentis waltzed up to her and Ezra with a fake frown on her face, "So, sorry."

Aria shook her head as she walked off, her blonde curls bouncing freely behind her. Aria looked up at Ezra and he just kissed her nose. She sighed and leaned her head back against him. Soon enough, the funeral and burial were over and everyone was back at home.

Ezra twirled a piece of Aria's hair around his finger as they lay together on his living room couch. Aria closed her eyes as she lay in a pair of Ezra shorts and one of his shirts, exhausted from the long day she had. Ella and Rachel were watching the young couple as they sat across from them and drank their coffee.

"Why don't you two go on up to bed," Ella asked as she took a sip of her cup, "It was a very long day. I think you guys need to rest. I'm staying in the guest bedroom for the night, so Aria we could either share, or you could go with Ezra. A soft sigh emerged from Aria's lips, indicating that she had already fallen asleep. Ezra chuckled as he climbed over her, trying not to wake her.

"I got this," Ezra said as he lifted her into his arms, "I'll just take her with me, Ms. Montgomery. Goodnight." Ezra carefully walked up the stairs and into his room. He set Aria down on the bed and pulled the blankets over her. He took off his shirt and eased into bed next to her.

"Hopefully tomorrow is better, sweetheart," Ezra whispered as he snuggled next to her. He draped an arm across her waist and quickly fell asleep.

**Note: Hopefully the length will make up for the wait? I'm so sorry for putting this off, but I've been going through some personal things that had to be taken care of at home. Things I'd rather not talk about, but it was major. I'm pretty sure you guys understand.**

**This was almost all dialogue, so I am terribly sorry if you came across any mistakes. Also, I am finishing up late at night, so my eyes are drooping as we speak, but I finally got a chance to finish, so I did. You are welcome. More updates should come soon, but if not, I am still dealing with my issues. **

**Please review!**

**Laura**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

"I am going whether you like it or not," Aria said sternly to her mother and Ezra as they sat at the table eating lunch. She slammed her fork in her plate and crossed her arms. "You have to go, so why can't I?"

Ezra gently put his fork down and tried to reason with her, "We are not picking a fight here. Mrs. Montgomery thinks that you need a little more time off of school, and I agree with her."

Aria shook her head and stood from the table, "Why are you taking her side, huh? I need to go. I want to go. It will keep my mind off of things. Please, Mom," Aria asked, directing her attention to Ella, "Please, let me go."

Ezra looked back at Ella, who cleared her throat and wiped her mouth with a napkin, "I'll think about it, Aria." The feisty brunette let out a huff of breath before storming upstairs into Ezra's room.

Ezra scooted his chair back and put his and Aria's dishes in the dishwasher before turning back to Ella and Rachel, "If you will excuse me…" He made his way upstairs quietly, hoping he could calm his girlfriend.

Mrs. Fitz took a sip of her water, eyeing Ella who stared at her plate. "She will calm down, you know? She is probably just overwhelmed."

"That is why I don't want her going back to school so soon," she sighed and placed her hands to her forehead, "I just want her to have some time to herself, but I guess she would rather keep busy than just think about what has been going on. She is so determined."

"Stubborn," Rachel laughed lightly, causing Ella to smile. She raised her drink to that.

"Stubborn, indeed," Ella agreed and took a breath, "I am going to have to let her go. She will find a way to either way."

"Your mother is just trying to help," Ezra told Aria softly. She was sitting on the bed and staring at the wall. She shook her head slightly, causing Ezra to sigh stressfully. "Why do you want to go back, anyway? The principal gave you an extra week after what happened."

"That's why," she said, facing him suddenly, "All of this crap that happened in the past year has totally sucked. Well, besides you. But Mike died, Mom left, I got beat to the point where I couldn't speak, and I buried Dad yesterday. It is too much to bear, Ezra. I need to keep myself busy so I won't go into a worse depression. That is the only way I can deal with all of this." Her eyes watered, causing her to bring her voice down. Ezra wrapped an arm around her and kissed her head.

"Okay," he replied, stroking her arm soothingly, "Okay. I'll bring you to school with me tomorrow."

Aria nodded her head, "Thank you so much."

* * *

><p>Aria held Ezra's hand as she walked through the Rosewood High doors. People were buzzing with gossip, most likely about her, but she reminded herself that she shouldn't care. Ezra squeezed her hand reassuringly. She smiled and leant up to kiss him chastely before walking to her locker. Ezra leaned against the one on the side of hers, watching her as she did the combination. As the little door opened, a note fell to her feet.<p>

"You dropped something," Ezra told her, bending down to retrieve it for her. "Looks like a love letter." Aria snatched it from his hands and shoved him playfully.

"Well, they can quit wasting their ink, because the only person I love is you," she looked at him lovingly, giggling as he pulled her close to him. He gave her a passionate kiss, causing a few jocks to whistle.

Ezra smiled as he pulled away, "Well, as much fun as it would be to continue this, I have to grab my books before first period. See you in a few minutes!" He rushed down the hallway, disappearing around the corner. Aria shoved her books into her oversize bag and closed her locker before opening the small anonymous envelope.

"_So, you are back? I can't believe they are letting murderers into this school. Maybe I should report that to the school board. Anyway, did you enjoy your time off with your new boy toy, Ezra? Well, you better be careful, toots. Wouldn't want to spend another day at a funeral that you caused, would you?"_

Aria looked around; getting the feeling she was being watched. She folded the letter back up and put it into her bag. Her mind was racing as to who would write this. Her first thought was Alison, but it didn't look like her handwriting at all. Had she started rumors about her? Who did she tell? The whole school? Who would believe this about her? Aria shook her head, trying to block out all of those thoughts as she walked through the door of AP English. As soon as she sat down, everyone stared at her and started to whisper. What was going on? Ezra walked into the room and took the empty seat next to her, realizing her discomfort.

"You okay," he asked, placing a hand on her arm across the aisle. She turned her head toward him, nodding softly and then turning back to the front. He looked at her for a few more seconds before opening his books for class. He glanced at Aria throughout the hour, taking note of her nauseous expression and tense muscle features. As soon as the bell rang, she ran out of class, Ezra following close behind.

"Hey, hey, hey," he said, running in front of her and placing his hands on her shoulders, "What is causing you to act this way? Is someone giving you a hard time?"

"No, no, of course not," she said, wiping a tear away from her face, "Why would they do that? I am just at the lowest point in my life, and they are high school kids."

Ezra shook his head softly, frowning, "Maybe I should bring you back home, Aria. You still have more extension days."

"I can't," she groaned, "I have to be strong. I can't keep crying like a little girl and showing them that I am weak. I can't give up and fold."

Ezra looked her in the eyes, "Sometimes it is okay to cry. And sometimes giving up doesn't mean you are weak. Just that you are strong enough to let go. Come on, go put your books back in your locker, and then I'll get you home."

She nodded in response, walking in the direction of her locker. She stopped suddenly, taking in the crowd of people surrounding it. Alison was there and smiled at her, seeming to be the leader of the group. She stepped aside, revealing her locker with the word "Murderer" written across it with a sharpie marker.

"Aria-," Ezra tried to soothe her, but she ran out of the building before he got the chance. She kept running, not caring that Ezra was running after her and telling her to stop. She ran all the way back to her house. She didn't stop running until she fell onto her floor of her bedroom. She looked around the room and her eyes came across what she was looking for.

"Aria!" She heard Ezra's voice call her from downstairs, which made her tears fall more rapidly. She looked at the medicine bottle in her hands and began to try opening it. She twisted the cap, trying to gain access to the pills, but failing.

"Damn it, come on," she yelled, furiously twisting the cap, "I want to die! Just let me die!" Ezra burst into the room, basically tearing her door down. He took in the sight in front of him that made his heart shatter. He hurriedly ran to her, trying to take the pills away from her. "No, just let me die! I want to die!" He managed to get it from her and threw it down the hall. He grabbed her around the waist as she fought him, trying to retrieve the bottle. She eventually gave in and crumbled to the floor in tears. Ezra cradled her in his arms, tears cascading down his face as well. Just the thought of an amazing being like Aria wanting to take her own life hurt him to the fullest.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and called Ella, telling her to come over immediately. He just held her to him as she shook and sobbed. He kept cooing to her and whispering loving things into her ear, trying to stop crying himself.

* * *

><p>Aria's eyes fluttered open, finding herself in a hospital room. She looked to her right, finding Ezra's face pressed into the sheets, gripping her hand like his life depended on it. She squeezed his hand, causing him to lift his head up quickly. He had tears still visible on his cheeks and a frown on his handsome face. Aria gave him a sad smile and motioned for him to sit on the bed with her.<p>

"I'm so happy you are awake," he sniffed and cupped her cheek lovingly, "How are you feeling?"

"Thirsty," she admitted. Ezra grabbed a plastic cup of water from her hospital tray and handed it to her. She gulped it down as Ezra watched her intensely. "And sleepy. Where's my mom?"

Ezra pushed her hair back, "She went down to get some more water for you, expecting you to be thirsty for some reason, but she was right."

"Mom is always right," she laughed hoarsely.

"Please tell me you weren't going to go through with that," Ezra said after a silence passed between them. Aria became quiet and looked down at their hands in one another. Ezra sighed softly and felt his eyes tear up again. "Please never do that again."

"I didn't know what else to do," she replied, wiping a tear from his face with the pad of her thumb, "I just thought that everyone would be better off if I was gone."

"No one would be better off if you were gone," he was only able to say in a whisper, "I wouldn't want to live in a world where my best friend wasn't with me. You are my everything, Aria. I don't think I could survive without you. Everyone would be worse if you died. So, don't ever do that again. Please."

She shook her head softly as a few tears rolled down her face. She pulled him into a hug as they cried together. He held her tightly, rubbing her back softly. She stayed buried in the crook of his neck, and his was buried in her hair. They stayed in their embrace for what felt like ages, until and Ella walked in.

"Oh, Aria," Ella said shakily. Ezra pulled away so Ella could hug her daughter, "Baby, I am so glad you are okay. I love you so much, honey."

"I love you, too," she said softly.

"Thank God Ezra followed you home," she breathed as she breathed in slowly.

Aria smiled and gripped Ezra's hand in hers, "He saved me." He kissed the side of her head sweetly, "Is it okay if I sleep some more?"

"Yeah, baby, that is fine," Ella replied. "I'll be waiting in the cafeteria for you. The nurses will watch you and will come get me if you need." The mother patted her on the hand and walked out of the room. Ezra kissed her hand and told her he would be back soon to check on her and left out a few seconds later.

As Ezra entered the cafeteria, he saw Ella with her head in her hands. Rachel put a hand on her arm, letting her know she was here for her, too. "I just can't believe she would resort to this," Ezra listened to Ella whisper as he sat next to them at their table, "I knew she would have depression, but not being so depressed to take her life."

"She will be okay," Mrs. Fitz replied, "She is a strong girl, Ella. She will get through this. Ezra," she asked, directing her attention to her son, "Did anything happen while you both were at school? Something that caused her to go over the edge?"

Ezra shook his head and crossed his arms, "I think someone made her believe that she was the cause of Mike and Mr. Montgomery's suicides. Someone wrote the word "Murderer" across her locker. She and I both think the ring leader is Alison DiLaurentis. She sent Aria a text saying that she killed her dad, too, and she looked proud whenever Aria ran out of school crying."

"She used to be her friend," Ella shook her head, "Did she receive anything? A text, a statement, a note?"

"A note fell from her locker this morning before it was vandalized," he shrugged his shoulders, "And she looked tense in first period after reading it."

"Well," Ella said, straightening her back, "Tomorrow, I will march down to that school and demand some answers. Alison will be the first one I ask. None of this was supposed to happen to a person like Aria. She doesn't deserve going through all of this. I'll make sure she gets a break from this once and for all."

**Note: Cried a little during this chapter. Don't worry, though, hot mamma in the next chapter will get to the bottom of this. I'd like to thank flutterjumper for giving me the idea for Alison spray painting her locker. And thank you to all of my reviewers. You encourage me so much! Please leave a review! **

**~Laura**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:**

Alison sat in the principal's office, inspecting her freshly manicured nails. Her mother sat across the room, wondering what was going on. Alison wondered the same thing. No one had told her why she was pulled out of class, asking to be spoken to immediately.

She huffed and looked over to her mother, "Mom, why am I here? Like, seriously, I didn't do anything wrong."

Mrs. DiLaurentis looked at her daughter, "I am wondering the same thing, Alison. All they told me was that I needed to get down here as soon as possible."

She groaned and rolled her eyes, "Mr. Wilson is taking forever." The door opened, revealing Mr. Wilson, the principal, along with Ella Montgomery and Rachel Fitz. "Finally," the petite blonde murmured under her breath.

"Ella, Rachel, could you please tell me what is going on here," Jessica DiLaurentis asked softly.

"Well," Ella began, eyeing Alison carefully, "It appears your daughter has been harassing mine ever since school began this year."

"What," Jessica looked from Ella to Alison, "Is this true, Ali? What have you been saying or doing to her?"

The blonde looked at Ella, "Ms. Montgomery, I don't know what you are talking about. I am Aria's friend. Why would I do anything like that to her?" Rachel looked at the teenager and couldn't believe how easily the lie slipped from her lips.

Ella sighed angrily, "Jessica, why don't you look at what Alison sent Aria right after her father died," she showed Jessica the text, causing her to look shocked. Alison gulped and averted her eyes away from the adults.

"Do you have any idea what she was going through and already went through," Jessica yelled at her daughter, taking Ella and Rachel by surprise, "What did she do to deserve this kind of treatment from you?"

Alison stood up and paced around the room, "What did she do? She has everything! A perfect life, a perfect boyfriend, perfect grades, and perfect everything! I used to be perfect! She needed to realize everything doesn't revolve around her, okay? She deserved everything I did to her!"

"Perfect," they all turned toward the door as they heard a small, hurt voice breathe. Aria stood there, Ezra breathing heavily right behind her.

"Aria, what are you doing here," Ella asked, looking over her shoulder at Ezra, "And you were supposed to be watching her."

Ezra shrugged his shoulders, "She ran over here when I went to the bathroom." Aria put her hand out to stop him from speaking any further. She walked into the room, getting face to face with Alison.

"Perfect," she repeated, "Are you kidding me? My life has never been perfect. Perfection isn't even in my vocabulary. A perfect life to you is getting beat every day by your drunken father because your brother committed suicide and mother left? A perfect life is getting slammed by one of your best friends, making you believe you forced your brother to kill himself? If that is the case, then yeah, maybe I do have the perfect life. I had to fight every single day to put a smile on my face and pretend I was happy until I got home. You were right about one thing, though. I do have a perfect boyfriend. That was my light. He kept me sane, and you tried to take even that away from me. So, apparently this is about jealousy, which I don't even understand. Are you still jealous, Ali? Huh," Aria was in tears, as well as Alison, as she came to an end.

Alison shook her head, "No."

Aria sniffed and looked into her blue eyes, "Exactly. I don't know what I did to deserve anything like that from someone who was supposedly my best friend. However, I know that you are probably going to be expelled from school, and that you deserve it so entirely much, but I don't want that to happen."

"What," everyone in the room gasped simultaneously.

"Aria, that is extremely kind of you, but we have to enforce some kind of discipline. The punishment for this should be suspension or expulsion," Mr. Wilson said to the brunette.

"Then suspend her," she said, never taking her eyes away from Ali's, "Suspend her for as long as you have to, but don't expel her." She looked into Alison's teary eyes once more before turning on her heel.

"Wait," Aria turned back around at the sound of Ali's voice, "Why are you doing this for me? You almost killed yourself because of me. Why are you letting me off the hook?"

Aria walked back up to her, "Because I actually have a heart and a soul. And no matter how much you try and make me believe I am a murderer, you and I both know who the real killer is. Do I really even have to say it out loud," Aria scoffed and watched as more tears fell from her eyes. She looked around at the shocked faces before swiftly walking out of the room. Everyone stayed silent for a few minutes; all that was heard was Alison's soft weeps.

Ezra cleared his throat and pointed towards the door, "I have to make sure she gets home safely, so yeah." He awkwardly walked out and closed the door behind him. He dashed toward the entrance of the school, looking for a certain crying girl. He went out onto the road and looked up and down, figuring she couldn't get very far in that little of time. Sure enough, he saw her walking down the street toward his house, bringing her hand to her eyes occasionally.

"Aria," he called out to her as he took off after her. She stopped walking and leaned against a light pole, putting her head in her hands. Ezra reached her in no time and didn't hesitate to engulf her in his arms. She cried into him as he stroked her long brown curls lovingly.

She fisted his tee shirt in her small hands, "All of the crap she put me through was all because she was jealous? How could she be jealous of me? There is nothing special about me."

He put his hands on each side of her face and made her look up at him, "You really don't see how amazing you are, huh? It kills me that you don't see how beautiful, smart, funny, amazing, awesome, honest, sweet-," Aria smiled and kissed his lips softly to shut him up from his rambling. "You are," he concluded.

She modestly looked away and pulled him back into their embrace, "Can we go home? I need to just be with you. Do you ever get that feeling when you just want to zone out the world and just be with the one person you love most?"

He looked down at her and smiled, "Every hour of every day." He entwined his fingers with hers and kissed her before walking back to his house. Once they were there, Aria tugged on his hand and pointed toward the backyard, "Can we go to our place?" He nodded his head softly and followed her.

The large oak tree held a little place that had belonged to them since they were kids. Every summer they would spend the day up there, talking and listening to music. It was a place to call their own. Where no one could reach them, and they could just be together. Ezra helped Aria up into the little tree house, latching the door shut behind them.

"God," she breathed as she looked around, "It has been ages since we were up here, hasn't it?"

"A very long time," he confirmed, scooting over to where she sat, "Brings back some good memories."

Aria grabbed his hand again and squeezed it softly. A glint of something behind Ezra caught her eyes. She crawled over to it and lifted it off the floor board, "You really did make one." She held up a CD, labeled "Ezria's Mixtape".

"I told you I would, didn't I," he took it from her hands and dug for something on the other side of the area. Aria watched as he pulled out a small safe and opened it, pulling out a small battery powered CD player from when they were in middle school. Aria smiled as he put their mix tape in and pressed play. "My Best Friend" by Tim McGraw began to play, causing them to grin widely together.

Ezra jumped on top of her, causing her to lie down on her back, giggling at his sudden attack. She looked into his blue depths of eyes, pouring out love and compassion. She swiped her hand across his forehead, swooping his brown curls back into place. "I love you so much, Ezra Fitz. Thank you so much for being in my life."

"The pleasure is all mine," he replied, smiling down at her as he lifted his full weight off of her with his elbows, "I love you, too, Aria." They stared at each other a moment more before Aria lifted her head up to attach her lips to his. He rolled over so that she was on top. His hands travelled up and down her sides as her palms rested on his cheeks. Things were getting really heated, really fast, but they didn't care. They were with each other without any interruptions and any worries. All that was on their minds were each other.

A while later they lay on the floor, tangled up in each other. Aria's head rested on Ezra's chest as he played in her hair, both listening to "You and Me" by Lifehouse. They stayed their together until the sky darkened into blackness and their mix tape came to an end.

**Note: I loved this chapter to death. One of my favorites that I have ever written. Sorry it was kinda short. It took me forever to squeeze it out of my brain, though, which is why the update took so long. I really hoped you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me how you liked it(:**

**~Laura**


End file.
